Clash Between Brothers
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: After a strange dream one night, Mario finds an invite to meet someone at Shooting Star Summit alone. The other members of the team are reluctant to let Mario go in alone, but Mario believes whoever sent him that letter is not a threat. But little do they know, someone else they know is interested in they mysterious stranger... Also, season 4 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Dreams of The Past**

(Outside of Mario's house)

It was a dark and stormy night in the Mushroom Kingdom. It was also at 3 in the morning and most of the Mushroom Kingdom, including the Mario Brothers, were sound asleep. However, a shadow of a figure creeping in the dark was moving through the forest in this storm and approaching Mario and Luigi's house. A small beam of energy was shot at the door's lock before a hand reached for the handle and opened the front door and walking inside the Mario's house.

(In Mario's room)

Mario was asleep in his bed, but he kept tossing and turning from whatever he was dreaming.

(In Mario's dream)

A man who looked like Mario was helping a god who looked similar to Tabuu up. This god that looked similar to Tabuu apparently had a broken leg.

God who looked like Tabuu- I don't need your help, human…I am a god and can take care of…(grunts in pain)…

Man who looked like Mario- Nonsense. Even a god needs help every now and again. I'm not leaving you while you're in this much pain.

God who looked like Tabuu- Why? You hardly know anything about me…

Man who looked like Mario- Because it's the right thing to do. I'm Marco Mario, by the way.

God who looked like Tabuu- Ok…Kyrin…

(Back in Mario's room)

Mario was still turning in his sleep, but more wildly than before.

Mario- Marco…Mario…Ky…rin…

Then from the dark corner of Mario's room, a pair of glowing eyes was visible hiding in the dark. But since Mario was still asleep, he didn't see or notice them and just continued dreaming.

(Back in Mario's dream)

The man who looked like Mario and a man who looked like Luigi were looking at a burning Toad Town from a distance.

Man who looked like Mario- Man, this ****ing sucks!

Man who looked like Luigi- Chill, Marco! At least we got out with our lives.

Man who looked like Mario- I don't care, Loewy! Those Koopa's have invaded our home, kidnapped the princess, and are threatening to take everything we care about. I'd fight back if I could, but…just not strong enough! Damn it all!

The man who looked like Mario punched a nearby tree before him and the man who looked like Luigi noticed someone was standing behind them.

God who looked like Tabuu- So, you really want to do something about this. Huh, Marco?

The men who looked like Mario and Luigi turned around and saw the god who looked like Tabuu standing behind them.

Man who looked like Luigi- Don't sneak up on me like that! You almost gave me a ****ing heart attack!

Man who looked like Mario- Oh Kyrin! Good to see you again. Are you saying you know of a way for us to fight back against the Koopa invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom?

God who looked like Tabuu- I might. What if I told you…I could offer you a power that could help you drive King Koopa and his forces from the Mushroom Kingdom?

Man who looked like Mario- What kind of power?

The god who looked like Tabuu pulled out a glowing red mushroom and held it to the man who looked like Mario.

God who looked like Tabuu- If you eat this mushroom, you'll obtain a great power. You'll gain the ability to possess several powers from finding specific powerup items. Like a fire flower will give you the power over fire, or a star will make you invincible for a few seconds, or a super leaf will give you a raccoon tail you can use to fly.

Man who looked like Luigi- What?! Raccoons can't fly!

God who looked like Tabuu- Oh, there are many more powers your brother will be able to use with this ability I'm offering him.

Man who looked like Mario- Why are you offering me this?

God who looked like Tabuu- I suppose I owed you this favor after helping me when I was injured. But do you want this power or not, Marco?

Man who looked like Mario- I'll accept…if you offer the same deal to my brother, Loewy Mario.

Man who looked like Luigi- What?!

Man who looked like Mario- Loewy should also be given this chance to fight back just as much as I do, Kyrin. Will you offer it to him too?

The god who looked like Tabuu made a glowing green mushroom appear in his other hand.

God who looked like Tabuu- Very well then. One for each of you Mario Brothers. Actually, I think the Super Mario Brothers is more fitting. Since you're both about to gain power beyond any mortal's imagination.

(In another scene in Mario's dream)

A monstrous Koopa that looks like Bowser was knocked to the wall and fell to the ground after being hit with a large red and green swirling fireball.

Man who looked like Fire Mario- You've been beaten, King Koopa! Surrender now and leave the Mushroom Kingdom!

Koopa who looked like Bowser- Fine…I yield. Me and my troops will leave the Mushroom Kingdom…for now. But all I ask if for your name.

Man who looked like Fire Mario- I am Marco Mario, defender of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Koopa who looked like Bowser- Marco Mario…I won't forget it. One day, I'll be back. I will defeat you next time and claim the Mushroom Kingdom like how I've claimed hundreds of other kingdoms before.

The Koopa who looked like Bowser left the castle.

Man who looked like Fire Mario- Now we just have to get the princess out of that cage hanging from the ceiling.

Man who looked like Fire Luigi- Actually, we don't anymore.

Man who looked like Fire Mario- What do you mean by that, Loewy?

Mysterious voice- He means someone already gotten your princess out of that cage while you were fighting King Koopa.

The man who looked like Fire Mario turned around and he was the god who looked similar to Tabuu standing next to a young woman who looked similar to Princess Peach.

God who looked like Tabuu- I see you both made good use out of that power I gave you since you just beat King Koopa out of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Man who looked like Fire Mario- We did. If you want this power back, Kyrin, we don't need it anymore.

God who looked like Tabuu- You keep it. Like King Koopa said, he plans on coming back for revenge. You might be needing this power still.

Man who looked like Fire Mario- Thank you…my friend.

God who looked like Tabuu- Friend…yeah…I guess we are…friends.

(In another scene of Mario's dream)

The men who looked like Mario and Luigi helped a giant monkey who looked like Donkey Kong protect a group of Kong's from a swarm of dinosaurs. After the dinosaurs ran away from the group of injured Kong's, the giant gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong approached the men who looked like Mario and Luigi.

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- Mustached men help King Kong protect fellow Kong's…

Man who looked like Mario- Yeah…

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- King Kong like! You new friends!

Then the gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong wrapped his arms around the men who looked like Mario and Luigi to give them a big hug. The man who looked like Luigi's face was starting to turn blue a bit.

Man who looked like Luigi- Marco…(GASP)…can't breathe…(GASP)…

Eventually, the gorilla that looked like Donkey Kong stopped hugging them and the man who looked like Luigi faceplanted onto the ground.

Man who looked like Mario- Why were you and those monkeys hiding in the forests of the Mushroom Kingdom or why were those dinosaurs after you?

Then the god who looks similar to Tabuu appeared behind them.

God who looks like Tabuu- Simple…

Man who looks like Luigi- GWAA! I thought I told you not to do that, Kyrin!

God who looks like Tabuu- I'm just trying to help, Loewy. Anyway Marco, the leader of the Kong's brought Kong's from Kongo Jungle here to hide while they recovered from their injuries after the dinosaur invasion and to try and hide the Crystal Coconut from King Tyrannosaurus.

Gorilla who looks like Donkey Kong- Hey! How you know?! He friend?

Man who looks like Mario- You can relax, King Kong. Kyrin is a friend of ours.

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- Ok. Friend of friends is friend to King Kong too.

(In another scene in Mario's dream)

The man who looked like Mario was talking to a swordsman in a wolf's pelt who looked similar to Link.

Man who looked like Mario- You can't handle this mess on your own. Even if you wield the Master Sword of legends. If you want to stop Demise and his twisted negative version of the Triforce, you'll need our help to stop him.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- I can do this one my own. And I certainly don't need some dipshit from the Mushroom Kingdom telling me what to do. I've been on my own with the wolves since I was two and I've dealt with every threat to Hyrule Hylia has sent me to deal with on my own. Go back to the Mushroom Kingdom if you really want to help.

The swordsman in the wolf's pelt left and the man who looked like Mario was approached by the man who looked like Luigi.

Man who looked like Luigi- You know, for a champion picked by the gods to wield a divine weapon of the gods, he could use better manners.

God who looked like Tabuu- He's not that bad once you get to know him.

Man who looked like Luigi- AAAAH! What the hell, Kyrin!

God who looked like Tabuu- Sorry Loewy, force of habit. But Marco, there is something you should know about that swordsman. He's called Wolf not because of that pelt he wears over his body, but because adopted and raised by the wolves when he was two years old. A monster named Majora attacked his village and he was the only survivor. That's when a pack of wolves discovered him and took him into their pack. Because of that, Wolf has trust issues towards humans. The only one Wolf trusts is the goddess, Hylia. So if you want Wolf to agree working with you to stopping Demise and his Negans Triforce, you'll have to convince Wolf to trust you.

Man who looked like Mario- And how do we do that?

God who looked like Tabuu- That's something for you to figure out. Not me, Marco.

(Another scene in Mario's dream)

The men who looked like Mario and Luigi were helping this injured female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby. The female Star Warrior was lying in a bed and had several bandages wrapped around her body to stop open wounds from bleeding.

Man who looked like Mario- Can you tell us your name and why you were badly injured when Loewy and I found you?

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- I'm…Kimberly…a Star Warrior from Popstar. The Brush of Dreams was stolen…and I was attacked…the next thing I knew…I crash landed in this place.

The man who looked like Luigi was going through a bunch of maps and was acting like he was looking for something.

Man who looked like Luigi- Sorry Marco, but I can't seem to find this…Popstar…anywhere on the maps.

God who looked like Tabuu- That's because Popstar is another planet.

The man who looked like Luigi jumped and clung to the wall.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- I take it this guy likes to startle you brother like that a lot.

Man who looked like Mario- Pretty much, yeah. But what was that about another planet?

God who looked like Tabuu- You and Loewy live on a planet called Earth. Kimberly here traveled through space on here Warp Star before she crashed here on Earth. But to be honest, you don't have the means to travel through space. Luckily for you all, I can get you to Popstar if you like.

(Another scene in Mario's dream)

The men who looked like Mario and Luigi were standing in a large tower with some kind of control system placed in the center of the room. The god who looked like Tabuu and a prince who looked like Ash were also in the tower with them.

God who looked like Tabuu- I can't believe your father was stupid enough to think he could control the Dragon Force, Calmly!

Prince who looked like Ash- I know! Our bad! But we need to get this Dragon Force sealed back underground before it drains our world of all life!

Man who looked like Mario- Kyrin, Prince Calmly is not to blame for this mess. Can you stop the Dragon Force before it's too late?

God who looked like Tabuu- It will be difficult, but I think I can shut it down with these controls. However, I need you and Loewy to operate those over two control boxes on the other sides of the room. Don't worry, I'll guide you both step by step.

The ground began to shake like crazy.

Man who looked like Mario- Looks like the Dragon Force is already on the move!

God who looked like Tabuu- Shit! That's not good! I can't do anything to stop it from killing anyone while I'm working these controls and I'm the only one here who knows how to operate it!

Prince who looked like Ash- Then let me keep the Dragon Force busy, giving you more time to shut it down!

Man who looked like Mario- Prince Calmly, it's too dangerous for you to try alone!

Prince who looked like Ash- Oh, I won't be alone.

The prince who looked like Ash put his thumb and index finger at the corners of his mouth as he whistled. Then a Pikachu rushed up to the prince and climbed up on the prince's shoulder. Then a Mega Charizard X flew into the room through an open window. Then another Poke'mon large Poke'mon flew in through another open window, only this Poke'mon was a large legendary Poke'mon. The prince got on the legendary Poke'mon's back while still having his Pikachu riding his shoulder.

Prince who looked like Ash- We need to give Marco, Loewy, and Kyrin enough time to shut down the Dragon Force. This might be dangerous, but are you all still with me?

The prince's Pikachu- Pika Pika!

The prince's Mega Charizard X- (ROAR)

The prince's legendary Poke'mon- Until the end, Maser Calmly!

Prince who looked like Ash- Then fly off, Ho-Oh! Charizard, you stay close to us!

The prince's Mega Charizard X nodded as the legendary Poke'mon the prince was riding flew out the window and the Mega Charizard X flew after.

(Another scene in Mario's Dream)

The man who looked like Ultra Mario and a hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic were battling this dragon god. The man who looked like Ultra Mario fired a white fireball while the hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic fired an energy blast at this black hole created by this dragon god. The two attacks destroyed the black hole and continued to head straight for the dragon god.

Dragon god- No! This can't be happening! Defeated by a mortal and a former god!

The white fireball and the energy blast hit the dragon god and made a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, the dragon god was lying on the ground with several wounds on his body. The dragon god looked up and saw the hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic standing directly above him.

Dragon god- What are you gonna do now…Chaos? Kill me…?

Hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic- So tempting, Balrock. I could crush you like a bug and make you pay for what you did to me over a year ago…but that would make me no better than the filthy snake you are. You'll face judgement from the Lord of the Universe.

The hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic pointed towards the ceiling and shot a small piece of energy from his finger above him. Above the hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic was some kind of energy bubble that had a female cyan colored female hedgehog trapped inside of it. The energy shot popped the bubble and freed the female hedgehog trapped inside of it. The hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic caught her before she hit the ground and held her bridle style.

Hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic- Are you ok?

Female cyan hedgehog- I'm fine. So…this is the real you, Chaos?

Hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic- More or less. But I'm just glad you're safe. I hope Balrock hasn't hurt you.

Female cyan hedgehog- I'm fine, Chaos. But I do see you're wearing the scarf I made for you.

Hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic- Do you like it?

Female cyan hedgehog- It suits you, Chaos.

The hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic blushed a bit before setting the female cyan hedgehog down.

Fox who looked like Tails- Chaos, I think the gods are here.

Suddenly, a portal opens up and out came a younger version of the Lord of the Universe. The hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic immediately bowed as soon as he saw the Lord of the Universe.

Hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic- Lord Arkness, Lord of the Universe!

Lord of the Universe- You may stand, Chaos. Right now, I'm here for Balrock. Guards, arrest that pathetic excuse for a dragon god.

All three of the Lord of the Universe's guards at the same time- Yes sir!

While the guards were putting chains on the dragon god, another god walked out of that portal. The man who looked like Ultra Mario approached this god.

Man who looked like Ultra Mario- Kyrin, glad you got the message Kyuubi and I sent you to prove Chaos was innocent. And I didn't know your father was the ruler of all gods.

Then the man who looked like Ultra Mario heard a voice speaking behind him.

God who looked like Tabuu- Actually Marco, I'm over here.

The man who looked like Ultra Mario looked between the two over and over again in confusion.

Man who looked like Ultra Mario- Kyrin…who is this guy?!

God who looked like Tabuu- Well…this is…my twin brother…Tabuu…

Man who looked like Ultra Mario- Well, it's nice to meet you, Tabuu.

The man who looked like Ultra Mario extended his hand in an offer to shake Tabuu's hand.

Tabuu- (Grunt) Whatever…

Tabuu turns around and begins walking away.

Man who looked like Luigi- Well, he's a real charmer.

God who looked like Tabuu- I know. My brother is…not exactly the most likable person to be around…

Hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic- I still can't believe you really are friends with one of Lord Arkness' sons, Marco!

Man who looked like Mario- Speaking of which, how come you never told us your dad was the Lord of the Universe?

God who looked like Tabuu- Because you never really asked. But I'm impressed you managed to figure out the red star powerup of your ultra form without my guidance.

Hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic- Now that you mention it, after you ate that red star and your clothes turned black, you became just as powerful as me after I used those seven emeralds to regain my god powers.

God who looked like Tabuu- I did inform Marco before I gave him the red star would make him just as strong as an A Ranked god. But I'm even more impressed that your little fox friend figured out how to operate god technology considering how primitive this world's current understanding of technology is.

Fox who looked like Tails- I wanted to help Chaos, so I did.

(Another scene of Mario's dream)

The men who look like Mario and Luigi were helping a gray Tasmanian Tiger bury a wooden box in the swamplands of Australia.

Man who looked like Mario- Hopefully, no one will be stupid enough to dig up those evil sprites again or think to look for them here in this nasty swamp.

Gray Tasmanian Tiger who looked like Ty- Now that that's out of the way, you two gonna be trying to arrest me again?

Man who looked like Mario- You are still a wanted criminal, charged for stealing from just about every rich person in Australia…but you're not a bad Tasmanian tiger, Simba. Just as long as you don't try and break into the princess' castle again to try and steal from her vault like you tried to do last night, you won't be having trouble from us.

Gray Tasmanian Tiger who looked like Ty- Good to know, mate.

The gray Tasmanian Tiger who looked like Ty pulled out a tabaco pipe, struck a match, and dropped the match into the pipe.

Man who looked like Luigi- That can't be healthy for you! I've seen you smoke at least ten of those today!

The gray Tasmanian Tiger who looked like Ty pulled the pipe out of his mouth and poked the man who looked like Luigi's nose with one end of the pipe.

Gray Tasmanian Tiger who looks like Ty- Hey! It's me own business why I choose to smoke! And it happens to be none of your business, mate!

Then the god who looks like Tabuu appeared behind the men who looked like Mario and Luigi.

God who looks like Tabuu- Yeah, it's actually rude to pry into Simba's personal life.

The man who looked like Luigi jumped and panicked yet again.

(Another scene in Mario's dream)

The men who looked like Mario and Luigi were standing on the clouds of Skyworld with an angel who looked like Pit. The Titians of Greek myth were attacking Skyworld and Palutena's temple was on fire. The angel that looked like Pit was trying to build up the courage to try and jump into the action, but acted as if fear was holding him back.

Man who looked like Luigi- Why are you acting so scared? You're supposed to be captain of Palutena's guard, right?

Man who looked like Mario- Leave him alone, Loewy! If you're scared, it's ok to admit it. Palutena told me you were having trouble finding your confidence. But if Palutena believes in you, I do too! You just need to figure out who you are on the inside.

Angel who looked like Pit- I just…I want to help Lady Palutena…but I don't know if I can defeat Kronos of the Titians. I just…

Before that angel who looked like Pit could finish that sentence, a tentacled creature tried to jump them from behind. The man who looked like Mario and the angel who looked like Pit were able to dodge, but the man who looked like Luigi was grabbed by one of the creature's tentacles.

Man who looked like Mario- Loewy!

Then the angel who looked like Pit pulled out his bow and shot a light arrow at the monster and managed to destroy it and save the man who looked like Luigi.

Angel who looked like Pit- Did I just do that?!

Then the god who looks like Tabuu appeared behind the angel who looked like Pit.

God who looks like Tabuu- Yes you did, William Tell.

The angel who looked like Pit jumped when he noticed the god that looks like Tabuu standing behind him.

Man who looked like Luigi- At least it wasn't me this time.

Man who looked like Mario- That was a great shot, Icarus.

Angel who looked like Pit- It was…just a lucky shot. I'm nothing compared to the Super Mario Brothers.

God who looks like Tabuu- It takes more than a lucky shot to take down a titian. And let me tell you something, it wasn't my gift that made Marco and Loewy into the Super Mario Brothers. It was Marco and Loewy that made them the heroes they are today.

Man who looked like Mario- Kyrin's right. Kyrin gave us these powers, but it's how we use them that really matters. You just need to believe you can do it. You were able to find your self-confidence to save Loewy earlier. Try and tap into that same confidence to save Palutena.

(Another scene in Mario's dream)

The men who looked like Mario and Luigi were sitting next to a campfire. They were cooking some fish they caught and were looking after an injured genie who looked like Shantae. Eventually, the genie who looked like Shantae woke up and noticed the men who looked like Mario and Luigi.

Man who looked like Mario- Oh, you're awake.

Man who looked like Luigi- Do you think she's a genie? She did just come out of that oil lamp we fished out of the ocean.

Man who looked like Mario- Loewy, is that really the question you want to ask her?

Genie who looked like Shantae- Actually, I am a genie. But not the type of genie you might be expecting. I'm what is known as a Guardian Genie.

Man who looked like Luigi- Guardian Genie?

Then the god who looks like Tabuu appeared behind the man who looked like Luigi while holding one of those fish on a stick in his hand.

God who looks like Tabuu- I've heard of those types of genies from my father once before.

Man who looked like Luigi- Again! Will it kill you to stop sneaking up on me like that?

God who looks like Tabuu- I'm a god, Loewy. Only another god can kill me. Asides from that, I'm basically immortal. And good work on the fish there, Marco. (Chomps)

Man who looked like Mario- Kyrin, shouldn't you be telling us what exactly is a Guardian Genie?

God who looks like Tabuu- Very well…

The god who looks like Tabuu tossed the fish on a stick over his shoulder and the sound of a window breaking could be heard in the background.

God who looks like Tabuu- They're said to be the protectors of a desert country called Sequin Land and each genie is supposed to protect once town each. And all said to be female too.

Genie who looks like Shantae- That's right. I am Azra, the protector of a small village called Scuttle Town, but I must return and stop my sister…

The genie who looked like Shantae tried to move, but cringed in pain.

Man who looked like Mario- You shouldn't be moving! Loewy and I might've bandaged your injuries, but you're apparently still bleeding.

Genie who looked like Shantae- I don't care…I can't do nothing…while my sister destroys my home…

God who looks like Tabuu- Maybe I can help.

The god who looked like snapped his finger and the genie who looked like Shantae was all healed up.

Genie who looked like Shantae- What the…?! How did…?!

God who looks like Tabuu- I think you'll find a healing spell from a god to be more efficient than one casted from a genie.

Genie who looked like Shantae- Thanks…but now I have to return to Sequin Land and stop my sister, before she destroys all.

Man who looked like Luigi- Hold on! You're saying your sister did this to you?

Genie who looked like Shantae- She was corrupted with dark genie magic and that drove her insane. She began attacking just about every Guardian Genie in Sequin Land and taking their powers after she killed them. I tried to stop her, but she beat me, sealed me in that oil lamp, obviously threw that lamp into the ocean before you two fished me out.

Man who looked like Mario- This sounds too dangerous for you to do alone! You already said she overpowered before. Let Loewy and me help.

Genie who looks like Shantae- And what makes you think you have any better chance than me? She as stolen the magic of nearly every Guardian Genie and has used them to increase the power of her magic.

God who looks like Tabuu- These two might not look it, but they happen to be kick ass heroes. You should see all the badies they've beaten. But our little genie friend does have a point about the magic this dark genie has gained. Therefor, I suggest this powerup.

The god who looks like Tabuu made two Boo-shrooms appear in each hand.

God who looks like Tabuu- These mushrooms should turn you both into Boo's. As long as you don't come into contact with sunlight once you're in that form, you should be immune to most magic spells as Boo's.

(Another scene in Mario's dream)

The men who looked like Mario and Luigi were cornered by a dragon named Bonetail (before he had become a skeleton).

Bonetail- You Mario Brothers dare to defy the Shadow Queen. The penalty is death, but she might spare you if you submit to her rule.

Man who looked like Mario- I would rather die than serve that bitch who stole the real princess' body!

Bonetail- So be it. Die…

Bonetaile was about to spit out a massive fireball at the two, but a large energy blast was shot from above and struck Bonetail from above, knocking Bonetail back a few steps.

Bonetail- What on Earth…

The man who looked like Mario looked up and saw a white hedgehog wearing a cyan blue scarf around his neck that looked like Sonic standing on a higher ledge.

Man who looked like Mario- Chaos…?

White hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Your turn now, wolfy!

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- Please don't call me that. It sounds do demeaning.

The swordsman in the wolf's pelt held the Master Sword sideways in teeth and held a total of eight daggers, one in each webbing of his hand. With the speed of a wolf, the swordsman in the wolf's pelt struck all four of Bonetail's legs and made Bonetail drop to his knees, literally.

Man who looked like Mario- Wolf? Chaos?

Man who looked like Luigi- How did you…

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- Sorry to have kept you two.

White hedgehog who looks like Sonic- Hope we didn't miss out on too much fun from this party.

Bonetail- You think you can stop me or the glorious Shadow Queen?!

White hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Sorry to break it to yah, bonehead, but it's not just us.

Voice in the background- Pikachu, electro ball! Charizard, fire blast! Ho-Oh, hyper beam!

Then three Poke'mon attack from above hit Bonetail and knocked him to the ground. The man who looked like Mario looked up and saw a prince that looked like Ash riding a large legendary Poke'mon with a Pikachu sitting on the prince's shoulder and a Charizard flying close behind the legendary Poke'mon.

Man who looked like Mario- Prince Calmly?

The prince's Pikachu turned and waved to the man who looked like Mario.

Prince's Pikachu- Pika Pika!

Prince who looked like Ash- Hey Marco. Long time no see.

Bonetail got back up.

Bonetail- Why you little…

Bonetail was about to charge, but he felt something grab hold of his tail, holding him back. When Bonetail turned around, he saw a gorilla that looked like Donkey Kong grabbing hold of Bonetail's tail.

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- King Kong no let mean dragon hurt friends!

The gorilla that looked like Donkey Kong throw Bonetail's tail and Bonetail over his shoulder and into a cliffside. After Bonetail struggled to get out of the very large crater that was just made in the cliff, a barrage of light arrows was fired from above. Bonetail looked up and saw an angel the looked like Pit flying just above him.

Angel that looked like Pit- Lady Palutena, I might need your assistance here.

Palutena (telepathically to the angel that looked like Pit)- Sure thing, Icarus. Power of Explosive Flame!

Then a massive explosion blew Bonetail back into the crater before collapsing to the ground. Not long after Bonetail hit the ground, a huge tornado as created out of nowhere and flung Bonetail into the air.

Bonetail- What the hell now?!

Bonetail looked down and saw a genie who looked like Shantae.

Genie who looked like Shantae- Should've checked the weather, because we've got a tornado sighting!

Voice from above- Heads up, mate!

Bonetail looked up to see a gray Tasmanian tiger swing a giant boomerang like club before Bonetail got smacked in the face and sent crashing back to the ground. Bonetail struggled to try and get back up, but then he felt something piercing his chest. When Bonetail looked down, he saw a female Star Warrior who looked like Ultra Sword Kirby stick a massive sword through Bonetail's heart.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Ultra Sword Kirby- Looks like I just slain this dragon. POYA!

Bonetail- (GASP)…you fools…my death…means nothing…the Shadow Queen…will avenge me…hail….the…Shadow…Queen…

Bonetail fell to the ground and was instantly turned into a pile of bones.

Gray Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- We should probably get rid of those bones.

Angel who looked like Pit- Lady Palutena?

Palutena (telepathically to the angel the looked like Pit)- Ok. I know of a place underground to place these bones.

In an instant, the bones were teleported away. The man who looked like Mario turned to look at everyone who just came.

Man who looked like Mario- Why are you all here…?

Angel who looked like Pit- Kyrin called us.

Prince who looked like Ash- Said that both the Mushroom Kingdom and the Super Mario Brothers were in danger.

Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- So he asked us all to come, mate.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- And help you deal with this threat.

Man who looked like Mario- I appreciate the help, but this is too dangerous! I would never forgive myself if any of my friends got hurt because of me.

Gorilla that looked like Donkey Kong- What about King Tyrannosaurus? Mario's help King Kong when Tyrannosaurus attack Kongo Jungle.

Female Star Warrior that looked like Kirby- Or when the dark witch, Paintia stole the Brush of Dreams to attack Popstar, you came with me to my home planet help me stop Paintia.

Genie who looked like Shantae- Or when my sister tried to take the magic from every Guardian Genie in Sequin Land, you both helped me stop her and seal her in a lamp.

White hedgehog who looked like Sonic- The point is, Marco…you helped all of us when we needed help. Now…let us do the same for you.

Man who looked like Mario- I guess you have a point there, Chaos.

(Another scene of Mario's dream)

The Shadow Queen was severely injured from fighting the group of heroes that had come to challenge her.

Shadow Queen- You fools…you think a group of worthless maggots will stop me?

Man who looked like Mario- Actually…we're a team! And together…we will take you down! Chaos, Azra, use the Crystal Stars to get her out of the princess' body!

Hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic- Got your back, Marco!

Genie who looked like Shantae- As you wish, Marco!

The hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic and the Genie who looked like Shantae used their powers to activate the seven Crystal Stars to pulled the Shadow Queen's soul out of the princess' body and into a black chest the gorilla that looked like Donkey Kong was holding. After the Shadow Queen's soul was placed in the black chest, Palutena's magic was used to close the chest and seal it from being opened.

Man who looked like Mario- I can't believe it…we did it! We saved the Mushroom Kingdom!

Suddenly, the god who looks like Tabuu appeared behind the man who looked like Mario, only he looked like he was stumbling a bit, holding belly, and looking like he was fighting back pain.

God who looks like Tabuu- Yes…oooo…well done, Marco…(hiccup)…

Man who looked like Mario- Kyrin, are you ok? You're not looking too good?

Suddenly, the hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic began laughing.

Hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic- Oh, now I remember why Kyrin asked us to come instead of coming himself! Wolf here tried backing a cake, but when he offered Hylia to try the cake he made, Hylia was smart enough to say no. But Tabuu and Kyrin were at Hylia's temple and they took Wolf's offer to try the cake me made. And oh boy! Hehehe! They got food poisoning after one bite!

While the hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic continued laughing his head off, the swordsman in the wolf's pelt turned his head.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- Shut up, hedgehog…

God who looks like Tabuu- The problem is under…control…(GROAN)…nope! Might've spoken too soon…stomach pains…coming back…oooooo…

Man who looked like Mario- Uh…sorry about that, Kyrin…

God who looks like Tabuu- I'm fine…but really, Marco…you should be proud. You and your friends just defeated one of the deadliest monsters your world has ever known.

Man who looked like Mario- You're right. We all might be strong individually…but when we all work together as a team…it's as if we can take down any foe, no matter how powerful.

Prince who looked like Ash- Now that you mention it, those three pet dragons of the Shadow Queen didn't stand a chance against all of us as once.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- And when we all fought the Shadow Queen, that fight seemed almost too easy.

Man who looked like Luigi- I guess we really are a team.

Hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic- And I think I know the right person to lead this team.

The hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic pointed at the man who looked like Mario.

Man who looked like Mario- Me?!

God who looks like Tabuu- Why not? You're the one who brought them all together.

Man who looked like Mario- But…can I really lead this team?

God who looks like Tabuu- I believe in you, Marco. And so do they.

(Back in Mario's room)

Mario began turning and thrashing in this sleep as if the dream he was having had reached its worst part.

(Back in Mario's dream)

Man who looked like Mario- **KYRIN!**

The man who looked like Mario was looking at a gruesome event unfold before his eyes. The god who looks like Tabuu had his left arm ripped off from his body, his face was covered in five slash marks that were still bleeding blood, and there was a massive open wound on his chest that was pouring out blood like a geyser. The god who looks like Tabuu was on his knees while trying to stop bleeding from his wounds, but then he sees Tabuu standing above him while holding the severed left arm.

Tabuu- You were a fool to try and save him, Kyrin.

God who looks like Tabuu- …(groan)…

Tabuu tosses the arm to the side and looks down as the other god.

Tabuu- He'll still die along with the rest of this trash.

God who looks like Tabuu- …you…bastard…attacking my friend…while he was alone like that…

Tabuu- It's called divide and conquer. Since they've proven destroying all of them at once is easier said than done, I decided to try picking them off one by one, starting with their leader.

God who looks like Tabuu- Mar…co…run…save yourself…

(Back in Mario's room)

Mario woke up screaming after that part. Mario grabbed hold of his chest and tried to take a few deep breaths.

Mario- What the hell was that?!

Luigi woke up and turned to look at Mario.

Luigi- Mario, what was that?! You were screaming like a banshee just now!

Mario- I'm…I'm now sure…I had the strangest dream and…

Before Mario could finish that sentence, he noticed he was holding something in his hand. Mario looked down and saw he was holding a sealed envelope used to mail letter. When Mario turned the envelope around, he saw a seal stamp with Tabuu's symbol on keeping the envelope closed. However, the patterns were actually reversed on the stamp seal than Tabuu's actual mark, but the design was all the same.

Luigi- Mario…what the **** is that in your hand?!

Mario- I don't know…

Mario reached out to open the envelope, but Luigi put his hand over Mario's.

Luigi- Are you crazy?! It might be dark, but I can tell that's Tabuu's mark on that stamp seal! This could be a trap!

Mario- Tabuu wants to finish me off personally, remember. And we won't know unless we open it.

Mario cautiously opened the envelope and found a letter addressed to Mario inside. But when Mario read what the letter said, it shocked him to his core.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting Before the Meeting**

(Morning at Smash City)

Mario had gathered his entire team to Smash City for an emergency meeting. Luigi- Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash and Pikachu, Sonic, Ty, Pit, and Shantae were all sitting around the meeting table, awaiting Mario to explain the urgent summoning.

Sonic- Ok Mario, we're all here. Now what is so important that you have to bring the whole team together?

Mario- I'm glad you asked, Sonic. Last night, after waking from a strange dream, Luigi and I found this…

Mario showed everyone both the letter and the envelope it came in.

Link- Hold on a minute…that design on the stamp seal…Mario, please tell me you weren't stupid enough to open something from Tabuu?!

Ty- Hold on, mate. That does look like Tabuu's mark, but I recall, the front ends of the rainbow-colored wings leaned towards right when shown on Tabuu's left palm or on the left palms of his followers. In this one, the front end of the wings are leaning towards the left in the opposite direction. In fact, this is actually Tabuu's mark but in reverse.

Pit- That is more than just Tabuu's mark. It's his family crest. Tabuu's father, the Lord of the Universe, uses that too.

Ash- Mario, have you read what the letter said?

Mario- I have. And that's why I called you all here today.

Mario opens the letter and begins reading the letter outload.

Mario- For a long time, I have guided you and your friends through the dangers Tabuu and his forces from the shadows unseen. But now, it appears that someone who wish's me harm is close to finding me. I will need your help…just as I had needed… "HIS" …help many years ago. Come to Shooting Star Summit, tomorrow at midnight, alone. This is only meant for us, no princesses, no brother, no other members of the team…just you. And I'll know if you try to bring anyone else with you. I just can't afford to risk it. If you want answers…especially about your ancestor who lead the original Super Mario Brothers' Team, then you will come and see me then and there.

Kirby- Ominous.

Shantae- You can't be serious on going to see whoever this person is alone! It could very well be a trap!

Mario- To be honest, I'm not sure. The part where it tells me to come alone makes me feel a little uneasy. I would suggest you come and follow me, but whoever sent this letter said they'd know if I wasn't alone.

Sonic- Yeah, there's no way I'd agree to send you into what could be a trap without following you from the shadows in case you get ambushed or worse.

Kirby- Maybe it's not Tabuu. I think Tabuu would've tried to make his move while you were sleeping instead of leaving you that note.

Pit- But the only other person who would use that mark is the Lord of the Universe. And he wouldn't waste his time with us. And no one in their right mind would want to wish the Lord of the Universe harm since he's the single most power god in the universe.

Ash- Where did you hear that, Pit?

Pit- From Lady Palutena and Viridi. In fact, Link and I actually met him just before Dimentio and Infinite turned our Halloween upside down.

Donkey Kong- What were the two of you doing that involved this Lord of the Universe?

Link- Uh…sorry, but that's on a need to know basis…and you don't need to know…

Everyone except Pit looked at Link in confusion for a moment.

Palutena (telepathically to everyone)- Pit, you forget, Lord Arkness did say there was one more.

Pit- But Lady Palutena, the Lord of the Universe also said Tabuu killed him over 1,000 years ago.

Mario- Who?!

Luigi- Mario, you ok? You seem a little eager just now?

Pit- I think the Lord of the Universe said he had another son or something. What was his name again…?

Palutena (telepathically to Mario- (Sigh) Kyrin. His name was Kyrin and he happened to have been Tabuu's twin brother who was also said to have been Tabuu's equal.

Mario- That name…Kryin…I've heard it before…

Then Mario remembered that strange dream he had last night.

Mario (thinks)- Was that him in my dream…?

Sonic- Yo, Earth to Mario!

Mario- What, Sonic?!

Sonic- We can't just let you try something this risky alone, but we also know this won't end well if we try and follow you to Shooting Star Summit. We're trying to come up with ideas to get around it, but you just spaced out for over five minutes like you blacked out.

Palutena (telepathically to Sonic)- You could've been a little nicer about that, Sonic.

Mario- Wait, it said I had to physically come alone, right?

Donkey Kong- What do you mean by that, Mario?

Mario- I mean Palutena is part of this conversation and yet she's not physically here. What if Palutena kept a mental eye on me and can teleport you all to Shooting Star Summit in case things go south?

Palutena (telepathically to Mario)- I guess that could work. I will have to remain quite throughout the whole time in case he is keeping out for spiritual guidance. But it could work.

Suddenly, Pikachu began scratching his body like crazy.

Yoshi- Ash, something wrong with Pikachu?

Ash- Not those fleas again! I thought I got rid of them all before coming here!

Link- Fleas?

Ash- Earlier this morning, Team Rocket tried to once again steal Pikachu from me. Their plan this time involved a flea cannon. Pikachu got covered in those damn fleas. But after I sent those three blasting off again, I gave Pikachu a flea bath before Mario called me over here. I guess I still have a few more to get rid of.

Little did they know, one of those fleas had a tiny camera placed on its back and was recording the entire meeting.

(Tabuu's palace in Subspace)

Fawful was watching what the tiny camera was showing on a computer monitor.

Fawful- Hehehehe! Fawful knew giving three losers flea cannon was smart move! Now, Fawful have juicy news for Master Tabuu. Fawful bet he be very pleased…HAHAHA! I have fury!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting of Tabuu's Followers**

(At the meeting room in Tabuu's palace)

Just about all of Tabuu's followers were gathered in this one room, awaiting their master to explain why he summoned them all.

Poke'mon Hunter J- What does Tabuu want with us this time?

Dimentio- Not sure, but he seemed pretty excited when he made the announcement. Must be something big.

Marx- Big enough to forget that recent failure in Buramudgee?

Hades- Dream on, Marx! I think Tabuu is having way too much fun using yours and the Quinking's tongues as brushes for the bathrooms. But if any reader was reading the previous chapters, I'm sure they'll have an idea what Tabuu wants to talk to us all about.

Fredrick- I don't mind the fourth wall breaking jokes, but please be careful not to spoil anything the author has planned for later stories or it could ruin the readers' enjoyment out of this series.

Eventually, Tabuu and Fawful enter the room. And Fawful was wearing a brand-new headgear that looked more advanced than the headgear he usually wears in the Mario and Luigi Saga games.

Fawful- Hello, peasants. Fawful present our lord and master, Tabuu!

Tabuu- Thank you for that introduction, Fawful. You may take your seat the others now.

Fawful- Master Tabuu welcome! And Fawful thank for improved headgear!

Tabuu- It was the least I could do after receiving the information you told me.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Fawful finding out something Tabuu wants to know…this can't be real…

Fawful- Oh, it real alright. And it make Master Tabuu very happy!

Tabuu- As I'm sure many of you have noticed since that Tabowser plan failed horribly, I've been acting different. The reason why is after reviewing the footage of that fight, I've discovered something hiding in the background. A new target…someone who poses a threat even more so than Mario and his team. Fawful, the slide projector please.

Fawful's headgear produces a projector for slideshows and it pointed at a projector screen in the room. Then an image of a mysterious figure in a black cloak producing rainbow-colored wings from his back and firing Tabuu's strongest attack.

Tabuu- This guy is the reason why I instantly froze when I was in Bowser's body, giving the Tropical Night an opening to send Mario, Shantae, and Bowser Jr. into Bowser's mind where they could kick me out. In fact, he's the reason why those super ****head brothers team keep getting the upper hand on us!

Black Doom- Who is he, anyway?

Tabuu- I'm glad you asked. He's my twin brother…

Just about all of Tabuu's followers in the room gasped in shock after hearing Tabuu say that.

Hades- Pardon me if you will, but if I recall, your brother was murdered over a 1,000 years ago…by you if I'm not mistaken. I remember the reports back when that happened.

Tabuu- Apparently, I thought so too. For 1,000 years, I thought I had removed him from my family tree, but after seeing this image…that attack was invented by my father. And he only taught it to his two sons. You can use it because you all have access to a sample of my power. But this…he wasn't using my power at all and yet he still hit me from behind and stunned Tabowser.

The Pirate Master- You sure it wasn't your old man?

Tabuu put his face to the Pirate Master's face.

Tabuu- Believe me…if that were my father who launched that attack at Tabowser from behind, Bowser's body would've been obliterated atom by atom. But instead, it just stunned Tabowser, giving Mario the opening he needed to foil my scheme. As much as I…loathe…to admit it…there is a reason why my father, Arkness, as given the title of Lord of the Universe. He is literally the most power god to exist to date. I wouldn't be as powerful as I am today without his teachings. And even if I were at 100% instead of 80%...I'd still be no match for him. In fact, who do you think put this curse on my body to be unable to physically leave Subspace before he locked me up in this shithole and threw away the key?

Quinking- I thought you said it was Mario's ancestor that…

Tabuu- Him and his team beat me…but after the fight I tried to play possum and decapitate the leader of the original team while his back was turned. However, my father showed up just as I was about to make my surprise attack, grabbed me while I was still weakened, and put me in Subspace to rot and to make me pay for killing my brother. But back to the topic of my brother, I still haven't figured out how he survived.

Infinite- What did you do to him?

Tabuu- The original Super Mario Brothers' team was getting in my way, just as the current team has been doing. I've tried killing them many times, but they keep defeating everyone I sent after them, no matter how much more powerful I've made them. So, I tried to eliminate them one by one while they were separated and alone, starting with the leader of the group, Mario's ancestor. However, my brother somehow found out what I was doing and rushed to warn that fool. However, there wasn't any time to warn him right way. And instead of attacking the leader of the original Super Mario Brothers' Team, I attacked my brother. I blew a large hole in his chest, damaged at least half a dozen vital organs, and severed his left arm. That fool managed to escape while carrying my brother's corpse, but even if he managed to bring him to a medic in time, there were no medics back then that knew how to treat injures that serious and/or medical equipment needed for treating something like that. Even with medics now a days, treating something like that would still have a grim chance of surviving. Even I would've perished from an injury like that. So it still baffles me how he managed to survive. Maybe I'll get him to tell me after one of you brings him to me.

All of Tabuu's followers looked at Tabuu in confusion.

Marx- Master Tabuu…did you say bring him to you?

Tabuu- I did.

Fredrick- Uh…I'm a little confused here.

Tabuu- For a while now, I've been trying to find my brother. He's clearly been assisting Mario and those fools since longer than when I discovered he was still alive. I've tried to capture someone who I believed was working for him, but that also failed. As I'm sure you've noticed I've been having Marx and the Quinking clean toilets for the past few weeks. But thanks to Fawful, I now know where he's going to be…tonight.

Fawful- Shooting Star Summit…at midnight…

Dimentio- And how do you know this, Fawful?

Fawful- I have fury! HEHEHEHE! Fawful got Team Rocket to use Fawful's flea cannon, they get fleas on trainer's Pikachu, fleas have tiny cameras attached to them, and Fawful saw and heard meeting of whole team. Red mustache find strange invite in bed last night. It say come to summit alone at midnight. It has be Master Tabuu brother. Master Tabuu confirm that when Fawful told him everything. That why he give Fawful new improved headgear!

Tabuu- And I want all of you there. You'll ambush both Mario and my brother. And I want you to bring both of them to me…alive.

Hades- Uh…Tabuu…bringing just Mario alive is simple enough with all of us at the scene…but your brother…that's easier said than done and you know that.

Marx- What do you mean by that, Hades?

Tabuu- Another thing I hate to admit…my father might be at least a hundred times stronger than me, but my brother is my equal. He and I are evenly matched in just about every way imaginable. I doubt he's at 100% of his power like how I'm not. Otherwise, he wouldn't be disguising himself in that cloak he's covering his face in. However, defeating my brother will not be that simple of a task. Defeating him will be just as hard as defeating me. Looking at you, J! Don't think I haven't noticed all those attempts you've tried to make.

Poke'mon Hunter J- (Grunts)

Tabuu- But I do know of something that will help sweeten the deal. To the one who brings my brother to me alive…can name their prize.

Every single one of Tabuu's followers immediately turned their attention to Tabuu…except for one…

Tabuu- I know that fighting someone with power equal to my own is a scary thought, but I'm offering the deal of a lifetime. Anything your little heart desires and it will be granted. Money, power, immortality, this palace…or even freedom from my service and never have to work for me again while going about your normal lives. Anything you want.

All of Tabuu's followers began to cheer like crazy until Tabuu spoke up again.

Tabuu- However…if none of you succeed…and my brother gets away…

Then Tabuu's eyes began to glow red, a black aura surrounded Tabuu's body, and his power being admitted throughout the entire room.

Tabuu (in a monsterous tone)- I'll make sure you'll all wish you had suffered the same fate as Mephiles when he said no on joining my forces! **GOT IT?!**

Everyone's cheers turned to fear as they all starred at Tabuu's glowing red eyes.

Fawful- Yeah, you all better not screw this up!

Tabuu- That goes for you too, Fawful!

Fawful- What…?! Seriously?!

Tabuu- Seriously, Fawful. The same thing will happen to you no one can bring my brother to me. So you had better hope that new toy I built for you will provide you with what you need for this mission.

Fawful (nervously)- (Gulp)…uh…whatever Master Tabuu say…I have…fury…

Tabuu- That's what I like to hear. You all have until midnight before the show begins. I'd suggest you all get yourselves ready before then.

Then all of Tabuu's followers rushed out of the room like crazy to prepare themselves in any way they could. But little did Tabuu know, one of his followers left the room early.

(In Pyrrhon's room)

Pyrrhon quickly pulls a laptop from under his bed and quickly turned it on. As the laptop was loading, Pyrrhon seemed a little too impatient to begin doing what it was he wanted to do.

Pyrrhon- Come on! Come on! Hurry up and please be online to read this message!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Preparations**

(Toad Town Café)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, Shantae, and Tails were all gathered around this one table outside this one Café in Toad Town.

Tails- Sonic already got me up to date on the situation, Mario. Took a while, but I think I managed to find something that you might want just in case.

Tails handed Mario a treasure chest and Mario found a red star powerup inside.

Mario- Thank you, Tails. My strongest powerup item ready in case I need it. I just hope I won't have to use it.

Ash- Nervous, Mario?

Mario- There's a possibility this could be a trap set by Tabuu and I could be walking into an ambush…yes, I'm nervous! I figured you guys would be just as nervous as I am.

Sonic- I'd be lying if I said I wasn't feeling uneasy. I don't think I've been this stressed since "Attack of Tabowser" when Tabuu was controlling Bowser's body like a puppet.

Ty- I don't know, mates. This seems out of character for Tabuu. Yes, he has tried a few underhanded sneak attacks before. Like when he put that Mind Control Seed in Princess Peach's head and had Fawful and the Pirate Master infiltrate Smash City, or the time when he hired Zavok and the Deadly Six to kidnap every child they could find to power a world draining machine to weaken us and drain our worlds' life force even faster by fighting his followers. But a written invite…doesn't sound like something Tabuu would pull. He can't even leave Subspace.

Link- This is the season 4 finale of this fanfiction series. And usually, the author has Tabuu enact some huge plan during the finales one way or another.

Mario- I wonder if any of this is related to that strange dream I had last night?

Shantae- Pardon…? A dream you say, dear Mario?

Mario- I can't fully remember all the details…but…I remember…a man who looked like me…talking to someone that looked…very similar to Tabuu. I think the man who resembled me called him by a name that began with a K, but it's so hard to remember now.

Donkey Kong- Were they fighting it out or something?

Mario- Not at all. In fact, the two of them appeared to be friends…maybe even best friends.

Kirby- This does sound like omen dream. Think you can tell us what you do remember?

Mario- I suppose I can try to recall.

While Mario was telling everyone what he did remember from that dream, Jessie, James, and Meowth were hiding behind the corner of a nearby building, trying to listen in on what the Super Mario Brothers' Team was talking about.

James- That's very unusual seeing the twerp with all the heroes at once.

Jessie- But it's hard to hear what they're saying.

Meowth- I think I know of one trick to gather information. If I recall, one of those heroes has a certain fondness for a type of hotdog.

In an instant, Jessie, James, and Meowth set up a chilidog stand nearby the café where Mario and the others were and quickly put on disguises.

Meowth- Chilidogs! Get your chilidogs right…

Suddenly, Sonic pounded both his fists at the counter of Team Rocket's chilidog stand to get their attention.

Sonic- As much as I **LOVE** chilidogs…I'm afraid we really don't have time to have you three try and **** with us today…

Sonic then pulls off the wig Meowth was wearing.

Sonic- Especially you, talking Meowth.

Meowth- How did you…

Sonic- Not all of us are that gullible to fall for your disguises over and over. Besides, you still look like a talking cat with your fur, paws, whiskers, and tail showing.

Meowth- I guess those would be a bit obvious.

Luigi- I though Ash said he sent your asses flying this morning after you tried to catch Pikachu.

James- Well…Beware managed to grab us just in time in the air before we were launched to another island on Alola.

Ash- Well, Pikachu and I are still mad about the flea cannon you blasted us with! You know how hard it was getting all of those off of Pikachu was?

Jessie- Hey, you and your friends obviously have something big scheming!

Yoshi- If three dummies must know, it possibly Tabuu related.

Pit- And I'm sure you three don't want to get tangled up in another Tabuu mess. Remember when the Deadly Six kidnapped those children or that Tabowser incident?

Meowth- Don't remind me! I still have nightmares about Zavok to this day!

Sonic moves his face closer to Team Rocket's.

Sonic- Then scram before we send your asses out of here. And no, I don't want a chilidog made by you three.

After Jessie, James, and Meowth reluctantly fled from the Super Mario Brothers' Team, and leaving their fake chilidog stand behind.

Sonic- Good riddance I say.

Ash- It seems Team Rocket will just never learn.

Pikachu- Pikachu.

Little did Mario and the others know, someone else was watching them, but by different means that Team Rocket.

(Castle Koopa in Dark Land)

Bowser and Kamek were watching the Super Mario Brothers' Team from Kamek's crystal ball.

Bowser- What a bunch of ****ing idiots.

Kamek- Luckily for us, we have a much safer way to spy on the good guys! I told you something big was going down, Lord Bowser. It's very rare when all eleven members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team gather together under one roof.

Bowser- And you were right, Kamek. So Mario is going to Shooting Star Summit to meet some total stranger tonight at midnight.

Kamek- Do you think this is a trap set up by Tabuu to ambush Mario?

Bowser- Who cares about that ****ing plumber?! I've got an idea of how we can use this to our advantage.

Kamek- Lord Bowser, are you planning to strike at the Shooting Star Summit?

Bowser- No, since the entire team is going to be focusing on that summit. I've got another target in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Face to Face with The Stranger**

(At the base of Shooting Star Summit at 11:30 p.m.)

Mario arrived at the base of the summit with while holding the letter in one hand. Mario looked at the letter again before returning his attention to the path up the summit.

Mario- Palutena, you and the others still there?

Palutena (telepathically to Mario)- Of course I'm still here. And so are Pit and the rest of your team.

Pit (telepathically to Mario)- Lady Palutena can teleport us to you if you need it.

Sonic (telepathically to Mario)- Just let us know the second you feel like you're in danger. I don't feel comfortable sending you in this alone.

Viridi (telepathically to Sonic)- Isn't that sweet of you, Sonic. You and the rest of the team are concerned about your leader.

Mario- Was that Viridi?

Pit (telepathically to Viridi)- What are you doing here, Viridi?!

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Did you honestly think I'd want to miss out on the season 4 finale? I made popcorn and everything.

Palutena (telepathically to Viridi)- Well…it's nice of you to join us today, Viridi.

Kirby (telepathically to Viridi)- You're not still mad about…

Viridi (telepathically to Kirby)- No, you and Ty were protecting your friend from Tabuu's followers. However, I insist you don't cancel on me again since I'll have to set up another time we can have a meeting.

Mario- Uh…Viridi…

Viridi (telepathically to Mario)- Oh right! You're going to Shooting Star Summit have your head removed! Right Mario?

Link (telepathically to Viridi)- I really don't think this is the appropriate time for a joke like that.

Shantae (telepathically to Mario)- It's getting close to midnight. You should probably make your way to the top now.

Ty (telepathically to Mario)- By the way, mate, what's so special about Shooting Star Summit? Why this place of all locations to meet?

Mario- This summit is a focal point between the Mushroom Kingdom and the gods. Since Shooting Star Summit is not only the tallest mountain in the Mushroom Kingdom, but directly beneath Star Haven where the Star Spirits and their Star Rod live.

Donkey Kong (telepathically to Mario)- Uh…this is making my head hurt…

Ash (telepathically to Mario)- I really don't think you should be dwelling on it too much, DK. It's probably hard for you to understand like why I tried to teach you to read once!

Viridi (telepathically to Ash)- You tried teaching that brainless monkey to read?! I really wish I could've seen that! HAHAHAHA! But in seriousness, this place is a link between them and the gods?! Maybe this summit should be destroyed.

Mario- Don't you dare, Viridi! The Shooting Star Summit holds a great deal of important significance for the Mushroom Kingdom!

Viridi (telepathically to Mario)- Okay! Okay! I was just thinking humans could try using this focal point to their greedy advantages to try and pester us gods for their wishes to be granted.

Mario- Actually, only me, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Peach, and Bowser know of Shooting Star Summit's secret. To everyone else in the Mushroom Kingdom, Shooting Star Summit is just a beautiful mountain to watch the shooting stars.

Suddenly, Mario held his head and began acting strange.

Luigi (telepathically to Mario)- Mario, are you ok?!

(In a vision Mario was having)

A man who looked like Mario was knocked to the ground and looked like he was wounded very badly. Then a man who looked like Luigi and a hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic rushed over to help the man who looked like Mario back up. After they helped the man who looked like Mario stand up, they saw Tabuu standing in front of them, starring them down.

Tabuu- Give up already. You can't beat me and my brother is no longer here to save your sorry ass anymore!

Man who looked like Mario- And let you destroy our worlds? Never! I won't give up!

Tabuu- You still think you can win? Face it, Marco! Your power will never be able to match mine!

Man who looked like Mario- Maybe not alone…but I have friends!

Tabuu looked over at the group the man who looked like Mario was with.

Tabuu- Oh, your team…well now that my brother is out of the picture, do you really think you and your pathetic friend can stand a chance against me?

Man who looked like Mario- Only one why to find out Tabuu…

Man who looked like Luigi- Marco, you sure you can still fight?

Hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic- Tabuu's last attack did do a lot of damage to you just now.

Genie who looked like Shantae- And my healing spells are barely able to do anything to injuries like that.

Man who looked like Mario- I'm not running. Not after what Kyrin did to save me.

Mario examined the vision he was still seeing and saw this group was fighting Tabuu at the top of Shooting Star Summit.

(Back at Shooting Star Summit)

Mario snapped out of that vision he was having and wondered what just happened.

Yoshi (telepathically to Mario)- Mario ok?

Kirby (telepathically to Mario)- You've been standing there for almost ten minutes.

Mario- Ten minutes?! Crap! I better get moving!

(At the top of Shooting Star Summit)

Mario was approaching the top of the summit when he noticed there was someone there at the top. Mario made a quick peek from the cover of the lower part of the mountain path to see who was there. Mario saw a mysterious figure in a black cloak. Mario was looking towards his backside and it looked like this mysterious figure was looking at the shooting stars. Mario ducked just in case he saw him, but no reaction. Mario made another peak, but that mysterious figure didn't move.

Mysterious figure- There is no need to try and hide from me. I already know you're there, Mario.

Mario- How did he notice without even turning his head?!

Mysterious figure- I have my ways. Like how I know Palutena and Viridi are keeping mental tabs on you right now. Even though I told you to come alone.

The mysterious figure turned to look at Mario.

Mario- Wait, I've seen you before. You were that stranger who spoke to me before that fight with Tabowser.

Mysterious figure- I see you remember me. You should also know, I'm not your enemy. I'm on your side, Mario.

Mario- I know that already. I also know that moment with Tabowser was neither your first nor last time you've assisted my friends from the shadows. But I think it's time to end these riddles. Tell me who you are! You owe me this much after all you've kept me in the dark and called me all the away to this summit.

Mysterious figure- Very well…as you wish…

Then the mysterious figure reached out to pull down the hood to his cloak. Mario also noticed that one his arms was actually mechanical. Mario was almost shocked when he saw the mysterious figure's real face beneath the cloak.

Mario- You…you…

Mysterious figure- Look like Tabuu…?

The mysterious figure had a face that looked very similar to Tabuu's. However, there were several scars covering his face. At least five of them, like he had gotten many injuries in a fight in the past.

Mysterious figure- Well…that's because…I'm Tabuu's brother. But you may call me…Kyrin…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Mysterious Figure at Last Revealed**

Mario- You…you…

Mysterious figure- Look like Tabuu…?

The mysterious figure had a face that looked very similar to Tabuu's. However, there were several scars covering his face. At least five of them, like he had gotten many injuries in a fight in the past.

Mysterious figure- Well…that's because…I'm Tabuu's brother. But you may call me…Kyrin…

Mario- Tabuu's brother…

Kyrin- You can relax. I already told you I'm on your side, Mario. Just as I was on his side many years ago.

Mario- Wait…that dream I had last night…and those visions…that was you?

Kyrin- Visions…I've been causing no such thing. I didn't even know you were experiencing something like that.

Mario- But why were you in those visions? I saw you…and you were with another man. What was his name again? Max…Mick…

Kyrin- Marco…

Mario- How did you…

Kyrin- Marco was the name of a…friend of mine many years ago…in fact, I wouldn't have survived if it weren't for him after Tabuu…

Kyrin stopped and paused for a moment.

Kyrin- But that's not why I called you here, Mario.

Mario- I know. Tell me, why have you chosen to reveal yourself to me now when you've been preferring to remain in the shadows?

Kyrin- Because, Tabuu thinks I'm dead…or at least, I thought he did. I wanted to remain unnoticed for as long as I could, because if my brother found out I was still alive, he would come after me instead of you. And I've got something that Tabuu wants back. And believe me…you really don't want him taking this thing back! Anyway, I've recently discovered that Tabuu has figured out what happened during "Attack of Tabowser" when I landed that surprise attack on him from behind. Allowing you and Shantae to enter Bowser's mind to get Tabuu out of there. You see, I sent someone to retrieve this arm for me from Dyntos, but Tabuu's followers tried to attack her. I'm sure Kirby and Ty can tell you all about that. Since I know your team is keeping tabs on us through Palutena and Viridi, I'm sure at least Ty recognizes this. He did work on its repairs after all. Tell him he did a great job, by the way. But since Tabuu knows the cat's out of the bag, I realized I can't keep myself hidden forever. I might be needing your help just as much as you and your friends need mine. After all, you and Luigi were only able to come to the Mushroom Kingdom because of me.

Mario- What do you mean by that?

Kyrin quickly swept his organic hand passed his face and his face quickly changed to that of an old lady.

Mario- Wait a minute! That's the old lady who called Luigi and me to unclog their bathtub which somehow turned into a warp zone that brought us to the Mushroom Kingdom for the first time!

Kyrin swept his hand passed his face again and it changed back to normal.

Kyrin- Didn't you or Luigi ever find it strange that two ordinary plumbers from Brooklyn would by chance go to an old lady's apartment to unclog a bathtub only to somehow open up a warp zone that took them to the Mushroom Kingdom just as it was in need of saving from the Koopa's?

Mario- You mean…you did that?!

Kyrin- Bowser was attacking the Mushroom Kingdom and I figured you and Luigi were ready to hold up the mantle just like Marco and Loewy did many years before you. And it proves that I was correct, since the two of you defeated Bowser, drove the Koopa out of the Mushroom Kingdom, and began your long career as heroes. Just like when I gave Marco and his brother their powers.

Mario- And this…Marco Mario…the one I keep seeing in my visions…he's my ancestor…isn't he?

Kyrin- …if you must know…yes, he is. The same one who the original Super Mario Brothers' Team, the one who defeated my brothers…and the man who I called my best friend…

Mario- Then that dream…and those visions…they were my ancestor's memories! But were those other people I saw him with…were they his team…but why do you keep coming to help me and my team? Is it because we're next team to stand up to Tabuu?

Kyrin- …My answer is the same as when you asked me that in "Attack of Tabowser"…

Kyrin looked at his organic hand and looked at his mark for a moment.

Kyrin- …I made a promise…

(Flashback to 1,000 years ago)

Kyrin was lying down in a bed in the Mushroom Kingdom Castle, but every part of his body up to his neck were under the covers while most of his face was covered in bandages. Eventually, a man who looked like Mario entered the room, only he was also looking like he was recently beaten up severely with bandages wrapped around several parts of his body. In fact, he limped into the room.

Marco- Kyrin…you awake…?

Kyrin- …Marco…hehehe…you look like shit, man…

Marco- Very funny…you should see the other guy…

Kyrin- Marco…are you saying…

Marco- We did…just barely…but we did…we defeated Tabuu.

Kyrin- Marco…! I honestly can't believe it!

Marco frowned a bit and Kyrin noticed.

Kyrin- Marco…is something wrong?

Marco- Yes…there is. After we defeated Tabuu, your father, the Lord of the Universe showed up and through him into an alternate dimension called Subspace. But this is just a hollow victory. You know just as well as I do that once Tabuu regains his strength, he will come back for revenge.

Kyrin- You're right…he will…

Marco- I also know that neither me, nor Loewy, nor King Kong, nor Wolf, nor Kimberly, nor Prince Calmly and his Poke'mon, nor Chaos, nor Simba, nor Icarus, nor Azra will be around when that time comes. But you Kyrin…you will!

Kyrin- Marco, what are you saying?!

Marco- When the time comes…when Tabuu does return to attack our world…you must find a worthy successor. Someone who can take my place. Fine this replacement whoever it might be, put together a new team, teach them to use their abilities, and help them in any way you can in the fight against Tabuu.

Kyrin- I don't know, Marco. That's a tall order, even for me. I don't know if I even can.

Marco- Don't make me beg, Kyrin! You are the only one I know I can trust with this task! If there isn't another team of heroes to stand up to Tabuu when that time comes, we'll be dooming a future generation to suffer the wrath of Tabuu. And I refuse to let that happen. So please, Kyrin…as a favor for your best friend…promise find someone lead the fight against Tabuu after I'm gone!

Kyrin- …(Sigh)…very well, Marco Mario…I promise…

(End of the flashback and back to Shooting Star Summit at present day)

Kyrin- I made Marco a promise. I promised him I would find and build a new team once Tabuu returned. But I guess I owe some thanks to Bowser and Kamek. When you were a baby lost in Yoshi Island, I saw your baby self using the same powers I gave to the original Super Mario Brothers. And when I saw you and Yoshi rescue baby Luigi from Bowser's castle, I knew then and there I had found the next Super Mario Brothers. Apparently, my gift to them passed down passed down through the generations. Saved me the trouble of giving them to you and Luigi. But of course, those powers wouldn't be enough to fight Tabuu. You also needed to lead a team. Wasn't easy finding them…and it was even more difficult figuring out how to get you all to officially meet, but my hard work payed off in the end. But right now, I might need you help for when Tabuu's followers try to come after me.

Mario- Do you really think Tabuu's followers would come after you? You did say you were just as strong as Tabuu.

Kyrin- Yes, they would if Tabuu told them to. In fact…one is about to attack us right now…

Before Mario could process what Kyrin just said, an energy ball was fired at Mario and Kyrin from the left. Luckily, Kyrin created a barrier out of his own energy to block the attack. When Mario turned towards where that attack came from, he saw Fawful wearing his new headgear and its new laser cannon pointed right at them.

Fawful- GWAHAHAHA! I have fury!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Ambush**

Fawful- GWAHAHAHA! I have fury!

Mario- Fawful!

Fawful- Good see red mustache again…but Fawful not here for you. Master Tabuu told Fawful to claim bigger prize.

Mario then turned to Kyrin.

Mario- You're after Kyrin! Shit! I lead him too you!

Fawful- That you did, Mario. Fawful thankful for that! Now, move fat ass out of way! Master Tabuu wants see his brother!

Kyrin- Yeesh! I see Tabuu really knows how to pick the most arrogant ones out of the bunch.

Fawful- Who loser god calling arrogant?!

Kyrin- You, pinhead. Sure, you got a piece of god technology in that stupid helmet of yours, but little good that will do against me.

Fawful- Oh yeah? How about Fawful show what new toy can do!

Then a large laser cannon was fired at Mario and Kyrin. But when the smoke cleared, Mario and Kyrin were completely unharmed. Kyrin held his mechanical arm out to stop the laser blast, but his eyes were glowing white while a white aura surrounded his body. Mario recognized this power as it felt similar to the power flowing from Tabuu's body and his followers when they tap into his power.

Kyrin- Surely my brother has warned you that defeating me would be no easy task. Observe…

Kyrin pointed his organic hand at Fawful and then flicked it like when someone pretends to fire a gun. Suddenly, Fawful was blown all the way on the other side of the mountain summit top and crashed into a large rock. When the smoke cleared, Fawful was lying on the ground and looked like he had been run over by truck at least ten times. This new headgear was just about the only thing that didn't look damaged.

Mario- …wow…

Fawful struggled to get himself back up and was appeared to have more difficulty standing up without falling to the ground again.

Fawful- (Pant)…I see Master Tabuu told truth…you really are…just as strong as Master Tabuu…

Mario- Wait! You're just as powerful…

Kyrin- We are brothers after all. And we were both trained by our father, the Lord of the Universe.

Mario- Leave to you master, Fawful, while you still have the chance. You can't even beat me by yourself when you're not wounded.

Fawful- Hehehe…who said Fawful alone?

Mario first tried to understand what Fawful meant by that, but before he could finish that thought, he noticed something coming at them from behind.

Mario- Kyrin, behind us!

Kyrin quickly created an energy barrier to block a hyper beam and another energy blast that were fired at them. Mario looked behind him and saw Poke'mon Hunter J riding on her Salamence and Infinite flying right next to J's Salamence.

Infinite- So we meet again, plumber.

Poke'mon Hunter J- We really must thank you, Mario. You've made find Kyrin so much easier for us. Even Tabuu was having trouble locating what rathole he was hiding in.

Marx's voice- And now our prize is out in the open for us to grab.

Mario looked towards where he heard the voice and saw Marx, Zero, and Vaati standing on another part of the summit.

Hades' voice- And although Kyrin is Tabuu's equal…you've proven that even the most powerful of gods can be brought to their knees if a group works together. Just like how you, Pitty Pat, and the rest of your team keep taking down Tabuu fanfiction after fanfiction.

Mario then saw Hades, the Pirate Master, and Black Doom on another part of the summit.

Sir Grodus' voice- And you're lucky Tabuu just wants us to take his brother instead of you, Mario. So we suggest taking our offer of leaving before we change our minds.

Mario then saw Sir Grodus, the Quinking, Dimentio, Lord Fredric, and Star Dream on another end of the summit. Every way Mario looked, him and Kyrin were completely surrounded by Tabuu's followers.

Fawful- Outnumbers and outmatched! What Mario do now?! HEHEHE! We have fury!

Mario- Palutena, Viridi, if Luigi and the others are still ready and waiting, it might be a good idea to bring them here now!

Kyrin- I agree…it would be rude not to invite your friends to the party…

Kyrin snapped his fingers on his organic hand. Suddenly, and ink-like substance was squirted all over the top of Shooting Star Summit, creating a smokescreen.

Lord Fredrick- Hey, what the **** is going on?! Why can't I see a thing?!

Then from the thick ink cloud, squid tentacles reached out and grabbed Dimentio by his wrists and neck.

Dimentio- What the hell?! What's going on…

Then the tentacles pulled Dimentio into the ink cloud and the sound of someone being beaten up and Dimentio screaming could be heard.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Salamence, use whirlwind to blow this stuff away!

Salamence- (Roar)

Mysterious voice- Jewel, stop that Salamence with dazzling gleam!

Mysterious Poke'mon's voice- Espeon!

Then a flash of light struck J's Salamence and knock it and her to the ground. Then Sir Grodus was knocked to the ground by what felt like Sonic's spin dash, but he thought he saw what looked like an armadillo with a face similar to Sonic's run him over from behind. Star Dream tried to use it's scanners to find out what was attacking them from the cover of the ink cloud, but his systems were suddenly hacked with a virus. Star Dream did trace the source of the virus to what looked like a weasel with a tablet computer hiding close to the top of the summit before Star Dream crashed. The Quinking tried to charge Mario and Kyrin, reguardless of the chaos happening around them, but he ran right into a magic barrier now surrounding his body. The Quinking looked down at the ground and saw what looked like Gooboo Steve drawing a circle of magic runes in the ground around him. This trapped the Quinking and make him feel weakened. Mario and Kyrin hadn't moved from that spot, but Mario did hear all the roughhousing going on around him.

Mario- Uh…Kyrin…what's going on?

Kyrin- Let's just say…I invited some friends of my own…

When the ink cloud faded, all of Tabuu's followers were lying on the ground and looking like they were all severely beaten up before a black vortex appeared to suck them all back to Subspace. But what surprised Mario the most was there was another group standing in front of him, but this group seemed more friendly.

Sonic (telepathically to Mario)- Wait a minute…is that Mighty the Armadillo?!

Ty (telepathically to Mario)- And Gooboo Steve?!

Shantae (telepathically to Mario)- The Squid Baron? I thought he left Sequin Land months ago.

Kirby (telepathically to Mario)- Is that Susie, Gooey, and Magolor?

Ash (telepathically to Mario)- And what's Richie doing there?

Link (telepathically to Mario- Why is Skull Kid with them? He usually hates to leave the forest.

Donkey Kong (telepathically to Mario)- I think I see Snide in that group.

Yoshi (telepathically to Mario)- Yoshi know doggy! He Yoshi's old friend, Poochy!

Luigi (telepathically to Mario)- And if I'm not mistaken, that's Goombario and Vivian.

Mario- Kyrin…can you explain this?

Kyrin- Truth be told, Tabuu isn't the only one who gathered followers to assist him. Helping you fight Tabuu while keeping myself hidden wasn't as easy as it sounds. So, I visited a few people who knew you and your friends and I persuaded them to help me out. In fact, one of Tabuu's followers is really working for me as a spy. Which is how I knew Tabuu setting this trap. Which is why I set up a trap of my own.

Mario- And who is this spy?

Kyrin- Sorry, but I can't say. I haven't even told my other followers who it is. But I guess I owe you and the rest of your team a big explanation, don't I?

Little did anyone know, Fawful was hiding behind a rock, listening in on the conversation.

Fawful- A spy…? That explain why Mario's keep getting upper hand! Now that Fawful realize, one follower not here to attack Mario and Kyrin…but before Fawful forget, Fawful still have final ace in hole…

Then the vacuum on Fawful's headgear acted like a mouth and spat out a small device that was no bigger than a thumbnail, which stuck to the back of Kyrin's cloak.

Fawful- Fawful might fail to beat you…but Fawful no fail to bring you…hehehe…I have fury…

Then a black vortex appeared underneath Fawful before sucking him back to Subspace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Followers of Another God**

(Tabuu's palace in Subspace)

Saying Tabuu was not in a happy mood would've been a huge understatement. Tabuu had beaten just about all of them to the ground after breaking their bones like twigs and staining the walls with some of their blood. Tabuu had grabbed Fawful by the neck and began choking him.

Tabuu- I can't believe you ****ing idiots! You retards were all there and you all ****ing failed! If it wasn't for the fact that I can't physically leave Subspace, I would've gone myself! And now, my brother has gotten away and who knows when the next opportunity will be! But I'll make sure you all know the pain I feel until than!

Fawful- (Choking) …wait…Master Tabuu…Fawful have…solution…

Tabuu pulled Fawful to his face while still having one hand squeezing his neck.

Tabuu- Oh really? I'd love to hear it, Fawful.

Then Fawful barely manages to lift his arm to show Tabuu the controls to a machine.

Tabuu- Is that the…

Fawful- Master Tabuu…know…he put device…in Fawful's new headgear…(GASP)…

Tabuu- Ok…I guess that makes up for your failure…

Tabuu let's go of Fawful's neck and Fawful falls to the floor. Then Tabuu brings his face up to Fawful's and pokes his finger to Fawful's nose.

Tabuu- But just barely.

Tabuu then turned to face all of his followers who were still lying on the floor in agonizing pain after being beaten up by Tabuu.

Tabuu- Good news everyone. Fawful has managed to grain you a get out of jail free card.

Fawful- Should Fawful activate now?

Tabuu- Not yet. I want to set everything up before we bring my brother here. After all…this will be our first reunion in a 1,000 years.

Tabuu left the room. While most of his followers were still lying on the ground, moaning in pain, and too injured to get up and move, Fawful followed Tabuu outside to the hallway.

Fawful- Master Tabuu! One more thing!

Tabuu- Make it quick, Fawful…

Fawful- Brother Kyrin aware of attempted ambush. Which why he played counter ambush. He seem to know because he getting inside information.

Tabuu stopped walking down the hallway and slowly turned his head to look at Fawful.

Tabuu- …Fawful…what did you just say…

(Back at Shooting Star Summit)

Mario and his team were all at Shooting Star Summit. Luigi and the others were not at Palutena's Skypalace to act as a backup in case Mario got attacked anymore.

Ash- So Richie, this is your boss you've been telling me and Shantae about.

Richie- Sorry for not telling you, but Kyrin told me not to say anything about him. But seriously, nothing I've told you and Shantae during that little adventure was a lie. Right, Sparky?

Sparky- Pikachu!

Richie- But to be honest, I'm envious of you, Ash.

Ash- What do you mean by that?

Richie- Kyrin told me about how another Poke'mon Trainer he knew many years ago that was part of the original team had a very…special Poke'mon. He told me it's the only Poke'mon that trainer caught that's still alive 1,000 years later. Chances are you might be in command of a powerful legendary Poke'mon before long. After all, he was caught by the previous Poke'mon Trainer of the Super Mario Brothers' Team and you are the current Poke'mon Trainer of that team.

Ash- Now that you mention it, I think I've had a few encounters with a large and powerful Poke'mon that appears to be stalking me.

Pikachu- Pika…?

Kirby- I see this is who told you to bring that mechanical arm to him.

Susie- Yes, I've been working for Kyrin for some time now. He told me you might need some assistance and I was happy to help.

Kirby- But why did he have Magolor work for him?! He tried to attack me and Link not too long ago!

Magolor- I was still under the crown's influence. After that…incident…with you and the swordsman, Kyrin put my soul back together, got rid of the crown's darkness out of my head, and showed me the errors of my ways.

Kirby- And why should I believe…

Then Gooey jumped between Kirby and Magolor. Gooey gave Kirby a sad look like he was telling Kirby not to hurt Magolor.

Kirby- Gooey…are you saying you believe Magolor has changed?

Gooey nods his head.

Kirby- Ok…if Gooey says you're reformed, I'll believe it…for now…but I'm not letting my guard down, Magolor.

Magolor- Go ahead. I won't cause any trouble. I promise.

Ty- I'm a bit surprised you agreed to this, Steve.

Gooboo Steve- I know. An amazing expert like me working with a rage tag group like this.

Ty- Uh…not exactly what I was thinking, mate…

Gooboo Steve- Well, Kyrin offered me all the Gooboo berry juice I could drink for my assistance. And you know how much I love Gooboo berry juice.

Ty- Yeah…I've heard you tell me…several times…

Skull Kid- Wow, Link! You've gotten much bigger since we last met!

Link- That was seven years ago. Since I'm a Hylian, I grew up. I don't think anything in Kokiri Forest grows up. But why did you get yourself involved in all of this?

Skull Kid- What can I say? The god came to me, asked if I wouldn't mind helping you out from time to time, and how can I say no to that after what you did for my when I was possessed by Majora?

Donkey Kong- You working for this god now, Snide?

Snide- Well, after I helped you and your fellow Kong's stop King K. Rool's giant machine from destroying your home, I was still left unemployed. Luckily, Kyrin was willing to pay me for my services in technology and engineering.

Donkey Kong- Wait! Pay?

Snide- Yes, pay. I've told you when you were gathering those blueprints for me that I don't offer my help for free. And this guy can make an infinite about of money appear with a mere snap of his finger! How lucky is that?!

Shantae- Please tell me this isn't another one of your silly emotional episodes, Squid Baron!

Squid Baron- I know we've had a few problems in the past. Like how I just appeared one random dungeon just to be a filler for a boss. But I agreed to assist you willingly. Funny thing, Kyrin claimed he was an acquaintance of your mother.

Shantae- My mother…

Sonic- Mighty! Long time no see! How have you been?

Mighty- To be honest, not so good after I left Team Chaotix. Going solo didn't help my career at all. I've tried to rejoin Team Chaotix a few times, but they wouldn't let me back in after how I ditched them earlier. But thanks to Kyrin, I was able to able to pick myself back up.

Poochy was lying on his back with one leg in the air as Yoshi was rubbing his belly.

Yoshi- Poochy like it when Yoshi rub belly, don't you boy?

Poochy- (Bark)

Mario- And to think, your letter said you wanted us to be alone.

Kyrin- Yeah, that's what I was originally planning, but after I was warned about Tabuu's attempted ambush, I had to change my plans. Sorry about that.

Mario- At least you weren't trying to set a trap for me.

Pit- If you don't mind me asking…how did you survive? From what Link and I heard after speaking with your father, the Lord of the Universe, he said Tabuu killed you over 1,000 years ago.

Kyrin- Well, after I took that blow to protect Marco, he barely managed to escape from Tabuu while at the same time carrying my body out of there. I somehow managed to stay alive just long enough for Marco and his friends to bring me to Star Haven as he convinced Eldstar and the other Star Spirits to save me with the Star Rod's wish granting powers. But the damage Tabuu did to my body was so bad, it was beyond even the Star Rod's power to fix me completely. Like restoring 100% of my power or re-growing my left arm.

Luigi- Wait! You're not at 100% of your power?

Kyrin- Like my brother, I've only been able to gain about 80%, sadly. Took longer to recover from those wounds than I was originally expecting. But at least I was able to recover enough as Tabuu tried to make his return.

Goombario- Cut him some slack, Luigi. Kyrin has saved your asses several times. Like how he was able to help you and the rest of the team turn the tables against Tabuu's followers when Tabuu got the Deadly Six to operate that energy draining machine. Or when he stunned Tabowser by attacking him from behind.

Vivian- A funny thing, Mario. Kyrin told me it was actually your ancestor that defeated the Shadow Queen me and my sisters used to worship and put her behind that door underneath Rouge Port.

Mario- To be honest, I don't know that much about my ancestor at all. I didn't even know he existed until Tabuu told me about him.

Kyrin- Marco and his team battled and defeated many powerful foes. Even before and after they their battle with Tabuu.

Mario- By the way, Kyrin…I can understand why you picked me, since I'm Marco's decedent and I inherited the same powers you gave to him…but why did you get Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, and Shantae involved? I had no connection with any of them before this team was assembled. Well…maybe I had one with Donkey Kong…

Kyrin- It's…a little hard to fully explain. As I said before, you needed a team to lead if you were to fight Tabuu. But I also had to make sure I selected the right candidates for the job. Took over 20 years after I got you all to the Mushroom Kingdom, but after doing a lot of background checking, I was able to find the perfect heroes to fight by your side. Donkey Kong, who's physical strength is unparalleled to most foes. Link, a Hylian swordsman who was not only deemed worthy to wield the Master Sword, but also possesses the courage to face any danger in order to protect those he cares about. Kirby, a young Star Warrior who can use his copy ability to adapt to any situation to his advantage. Ash, a Poke'mon Trainer from Kanto who wishes to make a better world for both humans and Poke'mon, is willing to put the safety of others above his own, and is able to help people with issues see the error of their ways to help them strive to be better people through his actions. Sonic, a demigod hedgehog with incredible speed and can use the Chaos Emeralds to awaken the god powers dormant inside of him. Ty, a Tasmanian Tiger with a genius level IQ, master mechanic skills, and a brilliant strategist. Pit, captain of Palutena's army and a loyal warrior to those who believe in him, like Palutena. Shantae, genie of Scuttle Town who is very acrobatic and has shown some of the greatest display of genie magic in the last millennium, despite being only half genie.

Sonic- Wait. Demigod…? What is that?

Ty- A demigod is someone who is part mortal, part god. I believe Kyrin was saying you're part god when he called you a demigod, Sonic.

Kyrin- You all had a good heart, willing to protect those in need, and fight for the right reasons. That's why selected all of you and started a chain reaction that would lead to you all eventually meeting Mario. Except for when Mario met Sonic. That was all Tabuu's doing that time. I believed that the combined skills of all of you would be what was needed to drive back Tabuu. And it looked like my judgement was correct. Also…you all possessed…similar traits and abilities to some of the members of the previous Super Mario Brothers' Team. I do apologize for forcing this fate upon all of you like that, but if I hadn't, there probably wouldn't have been anyone to stand up to Tabuu. Please try to understand and please forgive my actions.

Link- What's there to forgive? Sure, you've burden us with the task of facing Tabuu over and over to protect our worlds, but we've all befitted from coming together.

Ash- He's right. We all became friends and have been able to help one another when needed.

Donkey Kong- Plus, we were able to discover how much stronger we can all be when we work together.

Shantae- You see, it's not that big of a deal that you influenced all of us to come together to fight a foe more powerful than any of us could imagine. We're all happy to have met each other.

Mario- We might not know what would've happened if you hadn't gotten us all together, but I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. Who knows, maybe we all might've still ended up meeting each other in the end regardless. Also, we greatly appreciate all you've done to help us over the past few seasons of this fanfiction series.

Unfortunately, this happy moment was cut short when everyone heard a loud explosion and saw smoke coming from Princess Peach's castle.

Luigi- What's going on?!

Snide typed a bit on his tablet computer and zoomed the image of the castle on the screen.

Snide- Looks like Tabuu isn't the only one to try and take advantage of you Mario's coming to this meeting tonight. Bowser had decided to pay the princess a late-night visit. And it looks like he brought some friends too.

Mario- Bowser…of all the times too…(grunts)…Sorry Kyrin, but we'll have to end this meeting here and now. I'm afraid we'll need to deal with Bowser.

Kyrin- Would you care for some help then, Mario?

Mario- Kyrin…?

Kyrin- Like I said before, since Tabuu knows I'm still alive, I'm done hiding in the shadows. And I might only have access to 80% of my full power, my power can still match that of Tabuu's.

Mario- Any help is appreciated. I thank you…my friend.

Kyrin (thinks)- Friend…no one has called me that since Marco…Marco Mario…he truly is just like you were…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Bowser's Team**

(Peach's castle)

Bowser's Doomship had landed in the castle grounds and all the guards were bracing themselves for whatever might come out of that Doomship. But to their surprise, instead of Bowser, Medusa was the first thing that stepped out of there.

Medusa- Oh this simply will not do. Clear the way for Bowser, you worthless mushrooms!

Then Medusa's eyes on both her head and her snakes lit up and most of the Toad guards were turned to stone in an instant. Some more Toad guards tried to charge for Medusa, but a large hand made out of shadows rose from the ground and smacked all the Toads to the ground as Ganondorf emerged from the Doomship.

Ganondorf- These mushroom heads are just as pathetic as the Hylians. Alright Bowser, the path is all clear for you now.

Then Bowser, Kamek, Eggman, King K. Rool, King DeDeDe, Boss Cass, and Risky Boots walked off the Doomship.

Bowser- At least the Toads now know their place towards their future ruler, King Bowser! And his team of evil.

Before Bowser could begin making his way towards the door to get inside the castle, Bowser turned around and stopped Jessie, James, and Meowth from exiting the Doomship.

Bowser- Oh no you three don't!

James- Pardon?

Bowser- You stay and keep the engine on the Doomship running! I'm not risking you three idiots screwing everything up. And we'll be needing to leave as soon as possible after we claim our prize if we don't want to be stuck with Mario's again!

King DeDeDe- You really think they'll come here? You said they were busy with something else.

Bowser- Trust me. I know that once we depart with the princess, both the Mario Brothers, the oversized monkey, the swordsman in the green dress, the pink blob, the freak, the filthy rat, the orange fuzzball, the birdbrain, and the dancing sissy will be hot on our tails. But that's also why I brought all of you together. If the Mario's can form a team, why not us bad guys? In fact, me, Eggman, Boss Cass, and DeDeDe worked together on a little…project…and we were this close to beating them.

Risky Boots- If I recall, you still got your ass handed badly to you and you had shrunken to the size of a rat…

Then Bowser grabbed Risky Boots by grabbing the top of her head and bringing her face up to his.

Bowser- Don't ever mention that again! Or I might decide to make a pair of boots out of you, Risky!

Bowser dropped Risky Boots to the ground and continued heading inside the castle. Risky Boots got herself back up and dusted herself off.

Risky Boots- Grump!

Ganondorf- Get used to it, Risky. Believe me, if I were to argue with Bowser over who should be in charge, we wouldn't be getting anywhere. And his brute force can equal mine. That's why I'm swallowing my pride and letting that brainless oaf give me orders.

Eggman- Besides, it would be worth it just to destroy Sonic and rest of those ****ing heroes. To be rid of them and out of our hair for good.

Boss Cass- I agree. It's worth taking orders from that douche.

(Inside Peach's Castle)

Princess Peach, Toad, Toadsworth, and what was left of Peach's guard were making their stand in the throne room. And most of the guards looked as nervous as hell.

Princess Peach- Stow your fears everyone! We can't let them bully us around like this!

Toad- But we've never beaten Bowser without the Mario's to help us. And Mario is busy meeting that mysterious person who left him that letter. And now Bowser has brought the archenemies of everyone from Mario's team. How can we stop them without Mario?

Princess Peach- If we can't beat them, then we can try and stall them long enough for Mario to come. I'm sure he will.

Suddenly, the door to the throne room was forcefully swung open, despite the fact the Toads all barded the doors.

Ganondorf- And with a simple flick of the wrist…open…

Bowser- Nice work, Ganondorf. Hello Princess Peach. How are you this lovely night?

Bowser began making his way towards Princess Peach, but a few Toad Guards tried to charge for Bowser. However, Boss Cass blasted them all to the walls with his laser gun and with one shot. More tried to charge Bowser, but King DeDeDe swung his mallet at a spikey ball and knocked all the Toad guards down like bowling pins.

King DeDeDe- Strike!

Bowser approached Princess Peach, knocked Toad and Toadsworth to the ground with his tail, and grabbed Princess Peach.

Bowser- You'll be coming with us back to Castle Koopa, Peach.

Princess Peach- Mario will come after you like he always does!

Bowser- That's the idea. You see, me and **MY** team have a surprise waiting for them once they arrive at my castle.

Toad got back up, jumped on Bowser's head, and tried to pound on it. Too bad for Toad, it wasn't doing anything to Bowser at all.

Bowser- Get off my head you retarded fat head mushroom!

Bowser flicked Toad off his head and knocked him back to the ground.

Toad- Hey! You call me fat head once more and I'll give you a fat lip!

Bowser- I really don't have time to deal with this.

The last think Toad saw before blacking out was Bowser's foot about to stomp on his face. The next thing Toad knew, he was slowly regaining consciousness and looking at Mario and some stranger that had a similar face to Tabuu.

Mario- Is he gonna be ok?

Kyrin- He seems to be still be a little dazed, but he's waking up now.

Toad- Is that Tabuu?! What's he doing out of Subspace?! Wait…what happened to his face? It looks like it was used as a knife sharpener.

Kryin- I'm not Tabuu. I'm related him, but he and I are nothing alike.

Toad- Huh…?

Mario- Toad…this is Kyrin. And he's Tabuu's twin brother and the one who left me that strange message the previous night.

Toad- Tabuu's brother?! And you're ok with this guy being here?!

Mario- Toad…he just fixed your skull after Bowser almost cracked it open like an egg.

Toad- Oh…uh…thank-you…

Kyrin- Don't mention it.

Toadsworth- I do appreciate Master Kyrin healing everyone, but it is a little uneasy to have someone like Tabuu here with us.

Kyrin- Ha! I am nothing like that bastard I call a brother. You want to know about the scars on my face, or my arm…or of this…

Kyrin opens up his black cloak and Mario, Toad, and Toadsworth were almost shocked at what they saw was still hiding underneath Kyrin's cloak. Kyrin quickly closed his cloak back up.

Mario- Tabuu…he did that to you…?!

Kyrin- Would've been worse for me if I hadn't used my left arm to block most of the damage…even if it ended up being amputated. But yes, Tabuu did all this to me. All because I was trying to protect a friend.

Mario- Well…before I begin worrying about the nightmares I'm gonna have the next time I go to bed, we should go after Bowser and get Princess Peach back.

Kyrin- Agreed. And worry not, because I think I might have something that could help you all get there much faster.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Shooting Star**

(Outside Peach's Castle)

Mario and the rest of his team were all gathered outside the castle and saw was Kyrin.

Ash- I thought we were going after Bowser, Team Rocket, and the rest of the badies.

Kyrin- And we are, but in style.

Shantae- Can you explain, Kyrin.

Kyrin- I actually gave the original Mario Brothers another gift after they formed their team. You see…keeping in touch or traveling from place to place wasn't exactly as smooth back then as it is now. In fact, most of the items you mortals now a day act like you can't live without didn't even exist back then. So in order to help Marco and his team stay in touch and/or come to one another's aid, I gave them this…

Kyrin snapped the fingers of his organic hand and the ground suddenly began to shake.

Donkey Kong- What the ****?! Is this an earthquake?!

Link- It feels more like something is emerging from the ground for it to be an earthquake.

Suddenly, a large ark was rising out of the ground and strangely enough, the ground outside the castle where this giant ship was rising from looked completely undisturbed. Even after it fully emerged from the ground and floated just above them.

Kirby- A flying boat?

Kyrin- It's an airship and she's called the Shooting Star. It once belonged to your ancestor, Mario.

Ty- A flying ark that also happens to be a 1,000 years old…that sounds completely preposterous, mate!

Kyrin- I'm the one that built it, Ty. So, it's not that preposterous. You'll be surprised what tech of the gods is capable of even now a day. And by the looks of things, she's still working just fine. And with the Shooting Star, we should reach Bowser's castle in no time.

Kirby- But where are your followers, Kyrin?

Ash- I figured Richie and the others would want to come with us.

Kyrin- I asked them to help clean up the mess Bowser made in the castle. I figured me alone would be enough to help with this problem. Also, someone has to show you how to operate the Shooting Star.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: To Castle Koopa We Go**

(Castle Koopa)

Bowser had placed Princess Peach into a cage before suspending it over a pit of lava.

Princess Peach- You won't get away with this you scaly scumbags! Just wait until Mario and his friends show up!

Bowser- Let them come, gorgeous. We're actually planning on it. We've got a warm welcome in stored just for them!

Then Bowser, King K. Rool, Ganondorf, King DeDeDe, Jessie, James, Meowth, Eggman, Boss Cass, Medusa, and Risky Boots began laughing manically as villains usually do. Just then, Kamek rushed into the room.

Kamek- Lord Bowser!

Bowser- This better be important, Kamek! We're in the middle of an evil gloat here!

Kamek- It is, your impatientness! It appears we're about to receive company…and sooner than expected…

Then Kamek pulls out a crystal ball and shows Bowser and the others an image of a floating ark heading towards Dark Land.

King K. Rool- Is that a…flying boat?

Ganondorf- I think the correct term is an airship…yes, I remember reading about those. The airships were said to be gifts from the gods that were given to man hundreds of years ago. Appearing as an ark but can soar through the air like a bird. However, it was said that all the airships the gods gave to man were all lost or destroyed. And since the gods were the only ones that new how to make airships like that, man had no way of building any more.

Boss Cass- That sounds more like a child's fairytale. Besides, Bowser's Doomship looks like a boat and it can fly.

Ganondorf- The Doomship uses propeller technology to fly. Do you see any propeller on that ship?

Boss Cass- I…I suppose I don't…

Kamek- Allow me to show you more…

Then the image in the crystal ball zooms in the image and shows Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash and his Pikachu on his shoulders, Sonic, Ty, Pit, and Shantae riding the airship.

Bowser- Well, looks like Mario is finally on his way here! Not only can't I wait to see the look on his face after we've defeated him, but the look on the oversized monkey, the swordsman in the green dress, the pink blob, the freak, the filthy rat, the orange fuzzball, the birdbrain, and the dancing sissy's look of defeat as well!

King DeDeDe- Wait a minute…who is that? The one with his hands on the airship's steering wheel?

Then Bowser and the others leaned in closer towards the crystal ball to try and get a better look at the Kyrin.

Risky Boots- I don't know why, but…he seems familiar to me…like I've seen him before…but why…

Then Orbot and Cubot suddenly appeared on Eggman's shoulders.

Cubot- Oh! Oh! I know this one! Judging by his features…he looks almost identical to…TABUU?!

Bowser and all the other villains at the same time- **WHAT?!**

Orbot- Oh Cubot…getting everyone this rattled up might make the doctor put us in the scrapheap. But I do agree with you there. Asides from those scars covering his face and that prosthetic left arm, he does resemble Tabuu in a way.

Bowser- I wonder…could this be that twin brother I heard Tabuu mention?

Medusa- Bowser, how do you know about Kyrin?

Bowser- Is that his name? How do you know, Medusa?

Medusa- I've actually met the Lord of the Universe and his twin sons once before…before Palutena banished me to the Underworld…but I'm more interested how you know of Kyrin.

Bowser- As much as I really hate remembering Tabuu taking over my mind…while I was trying to resist him from entering my head, a few of his thoughts leaked into mine. But Tabuu must've remembered something wrong. According to Tabuu's memory I remember seeing, Tabuu killed his brother when he tried to protect the leader of the original Mario team 1,000 years ago.

James- Hold on…If that's Tabuu's brother…

Jessie- …then that would mean…

Meowth- …another TABUU?!

Eggman- Bowser, I know we've agreed to team up with you as leader to take down the Super Mario Brothers' Team…but this is not what we signed up for! Yes, Sonic and the other good guys are a pain in our asses, but we all know that the wicked god Tabuu is even worse! When I tried building a robotic copy of Tabuu, just 12% of his power nearly overloaded my computer. Now if you don't mind me asking, can you give me one good reason I shouldn't abandon this ship before someone as powerful as Tabuu sinks it?!

Bowser- I know that we all can't beat Tabuu…alone that is. Just like how Mario and his band of retarded joes can't beat Tabuu by themselves. That's why they formed that team in the first place. Just like Mario's ancestor did in order for him to stand a chance. And if someone as Tabuu can be bested one group of heroes…or two if you include the original team 1,000 years ago…then a group of villains like us can do the same thing if we work together like those fools did.

Ganondorf- …you…make a good point there, Bowser.

Medusa- This still won't be easy. We'll have to give it everything we got and not let our guards down. An S Ranked is nothing to take lightly.

Boss Cass- And I suppose we'll have to make modifications to our welcoming.

Kamek- And quickly! That airship has already crossed Dark Land boarders!

(In the skies above Castle Koopa)

The Shooting Star was just above the castle and was preparing to land. Ty and Kyrin were at the wheel as Kyrin was explaining how the Shooting Star operated.

Kyrin- Think you got all of that, Ty? I might not be around when you need to pilot the Shooting Star.

Ty- I think I've got it all figured out on how to fly this thing, mate.

Pikachu was standing behind Kyrin when he thought he saw something strange coming from Kyrin's cloak. It was barely noticeable, but he thought he saw a tiny red light dimly glowing from the back of the cloak.

Pikachu- Pika…?

Kyrin turned around and looked at Pikachu.

Kyrin- What? Is something wrong, Pikachu?

Pikachu looked again, but didn't see the light again. Pikachu looked at Kyrin again and shrugged his shoulders.

Pikachu- Pikachu.

Ash- Pikachu, perhaps it's best if you don't bother Kyrin and let him pilot the ship.

Then Pikachu rushed over to Ash and climbed up on his shoulder. Mario, Sonic, and Pit were standing at the bow of the Shooting Star, looking down at Castle Koopa.

Mario- We better be ready. I know Bowser has something waiting for us like he usually does.

Pit- I don't know why you're so paranoid, Mario. We got an S Ranked god in our corner now.

Mario- We also shouldn't be overconfident either, Pit. Before tonight, we didn't even know Kyrin existed. True, Kyrin is just as powerful as his brother and he's on our side, but we mustn't get complacent. It's our teamwork that's been the reason why we keep winning against the impossible odds.

Viridi (telepathically to everyone)- That was wisely said, Mario. You better watch it, Palutena. Or Mario might take your job of divine guidance.

Sonic- I prefer to do the ass kicking in person instead of letting someone stronger than me hog all the fun.

Viridi (telepathically to Kirby)- By the way, Kirby…I know you had to cancel out last meeting because you and Ty were helping Susie, but I strongly insist we set up a new meeting on Popstar joining the Forces of Nature. Do you know when you'll be free?

Kirby- I suppose I'm free between this season 4 finale and the start of the season 5, but I should be focusing on this right now. No doubt the author won't make barging into Bowser's castle and rescuing Peach that easy.

Viridi (telepathically to Kirby)- If you think that's big, the author has something even more special planned for the season 5 finale, but I suppose that would be spoiling.

Palutena (telepathically to everyone)- I sense Bowser, King K. Rool, Ganondorf, King DeDeDe, Team Rocket, Doctor Eggman, Boss Cass, Medusa, and Risky Boots are in Bowser's throne room. I can't tell what, but it looks like they're ready for you.

Donkey Kong- That's good, because we're ready for them too!

Kyrin- Preparing to land the Shooting Star now.

Mario- Hold on, Princess Peach. We're coming.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Mario's vs. Bowser's Team**

The Shooting Star landed at the front gate of the castle. Mario and the rest of his team exited the ship, but it wouldn't be long before some of Bowser's troops would greet them. At the top of the castle wall, Kamek was standing next to Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, and Sergeant Guy, who were manning the cannons.

Private Goomp- There they are, Kamek.

Kamek- Well don't just stand there! Shoot them down, now!

Corporal Paraplonk- Right away, sir!

Sergeant Guy- Ready…aim…FIRE!

Mario and the others quickly spotted the Bullet-Bills coming straight for them.

Luigi- Bullet-Bills, incoming!

Ash- Hold on! Pikachu, get in there! You too, Meltan!

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and Ash called out a strange new Poke'mon that looked like it had a grey blob for a body and what looked like a lug nut for a head.

Ash- Pikachu, use thunderbolt! And Meltan, use flash cannon!

Pikachu- Pika…**CHUUUUU!**

Meltan- Meltan!

The two Poke'mon attacks blew up the swarm of Bullet-Bills before they could reach the Super Mario Brothers' Team.

Link- New Poke'mon?

Ash- Yeah. His name is Meltan. He's a newly discovered Poke'mon from Galar region. I haven't been to Galar, but I might head over there when I'm done learning all I can in Alola. Because I am curious as to what other Poke'mon asides from Meltan are in the Galar region.

Kirby- Hate to break this up, but we got more Bullet-Bills being fired at us!

Kirby pointed at the top of the castle wall and everyone saw that Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, and Sergeant Guy were loading the cannons again.

Kamek- FIRE!

The cannons fired more Bullet-Bills from the top of the castle wall. However, Yoshi jumped up in front of everyone.

Yoshi- Leave to Yoshi!

Yoshi lashed his tongue like a lasso and roped all the Bullet-Bills in one swing. Then Yoshi spat out all the Bullet-Bills at the top of the castle wall. After the Bullet-Bills exploded, they knocked Kamek, Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, and Sergeant Guy off of the castle wall and onto the ground.

Mario- Nice work, Yoshi!

Donkey Kong- But how do we get inside? The draw bridge is still up.

Kyrin- Leave that to me.

Kyrin snapped his fingers on his organic hand and the draw bridge to Castle Koopa instantly lowered for them to cross.

Kirby- How did you…

Ty- Kirby, mate, I think it's obvious that he can bend reality just as easily as Tabuu can.

Shantae- Now that getting inside is out of the way, let's get in there and kick some ass! I'm ret-2-go!

Mario and the others were about to enter Castle Koopa, but a magic shot was fired at Mario from behind and Mario was barely able to dodge it. When Mario and his team turned around, they saw that Kamek, Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, and Sergeant Guy had gotten up.

Kamek- Not yet, Mario's!

Sergeant Guy- No way we'll let you get to Lord Bowser that easily!

Private Goomp and Corporal Paraplonk at the same time- For the glory of Lord Bowser!

Private Goomp and Corporal Paraplonk tried to charge Mario, but Private Goomp was knocked away after Luigi kicked him in the head. Then Yoshi wrapped his tongue around Corporal Paraplonk and spat him at Kamek and Sergeant Guy, knocking them to the ground again.

Yoshi- Mario's go inside now!

Luigi- Yoshi and I can handle these fools and catch up to the rest later.

Mario and the rest of his team and Kyrin got inside the castle. Sergeant Guy tried to rush after them, but Luigi and Yoshi intercepted him.

Luigi- Sorry, but you'll have to deal with us first.

(Inside Castle Koopa)

Mario and the others were running down a large hallway that had Bowser's portraits hung all over the wall.

Sonic- And here I thought Eggman had bad taste.

Mario- Hope Luigi and Yoshi will be ok.

Shantae- Knowing them, they'll be just fine.

Link- Mario, stop where you are, NOW!

Mario stopped running and a wall of green fire appeared inches from Mario's face.

Mario- Shit! That was close! I owe you, Link.

Viridi (telepathically to Link)- Sharp eye, Link. But how'd you know a magic trap like that was set?

Link- I'm familiar with the type of magic from the one who cast it.

Link drew his Master Sword, swung it at the green flame, and the green flame instantly vanished. However, King K. Rool and Ganondorf were standing on the other side.

King K. Rool- And I thought you said your spells were top quality!

Ganondorf- It's that damn sword Link carries. It has the power to repel my darkness.

Link- You're not the type of person to be following someone else's orders, Ganondorf. Knowing you, you prefer to be the one in charge.

Ganondorf- I do hate to be someone's lacky, but I hate you and your friends even more.

King K. Rool- Besides, if you can all team up, so can we!

King K. Rool threw a punch and Donkey Kong blocked it with his own Monkey Punch. Ganondorf fired a bolt of black lightning, but Link blocked with his shield.

Link- I'd suggest you get passed Ganondorf and K. Rool while you still can.

Mario- We can't just…

Link- You need to get to Bowser and my Master Sword is the best weapon to defeat Ganondorf.

Donkey Kong- And I still have a score with K. Rool. So, I'll be backing Link up.

Mario and the others continued moving down the hallway when Ganondorf noticed.

Ganondorf- And where do you think you're going?

Ganondorf was about to cast a spell, but he saw Link coming at him with the Master Sword through his peripheral vision and narrowly dodged the Master Sword.

Link- You might want to be focusing on me and DK, Ganondorf.

Ganondorf- Fine, you're the one I want anyway, Link. And I also have a score with that gorilla for knocking me halfway across the planet.

Donkey Kong- You were flung that far! Damn! You got some distance!

Ganondorf- Shut up, you retarded ape! You're lucky I mistakenly left enough of that potion for you to become a giant as well and that it wore off on me first!

King K. Rool- Maybe you should've let me in on your plan. I could've helped in exchange for assistance in conquering Kongo Jungle.

Ganondorf- Too late. They took back those five rare plants needed for making that potion after that Kong smacked me like a baseball.

(In another part of Castle Koopa)

Mario and the others had reached a set of stairs leading to the next floor of the castle.

Kirby- That's strange. I don't remember these stairs the last time I came to this castle.

Mario- About that, Bowser sort of has Kamek use his magic to change the interior of Castle Koopa after every time I come here to rescue Princess Peach and/or foil his scheme. I guess you can say the castle is randomly generated each time I come.

Mario and the others began climbing up the stairs to the next floor.

Ty- A little silly for a castle to be altered over and over with magic.

Kyrin- Well, if the magic user is strong enough, they can warp parts of the fabric of reality. I'm sure I don't need to remind you of that little bet you and Shantae made on Pi'illo Island.

Shantae- You know about that?!

Kyrin- I already told you that I've been watching you all since long before any of you even knew the other existed. But if you'll excuse me for one moment…

The Kyrin held his mechanical hand over his shoulder and quickly caught a bullet that looked like it was shot from a pistol in between his index and middle finger.

Ash- A bullet?

Pit- Where did that come from?

Mysterious voice- Well, it seems there's more to your new friend than meets the eye.

Then Risky Boots walks from behind one of the columns in the room.

Shantae- Risky Boots!

Risky Boots- In the flesh.

But before Risky could say anything more, Jessie, James, and Meowth stumbled in while each wearing some kind of strange robotic suit of armor that was similar to the steam powered tech Risky Boots and her pirate crew use. They accidently knocked some to the other columns in the room down and ended up collapsing over each other.

Jessie- Would you get off of me!

James- Is there a manual for this?

Meowth- Hold on. I think I'm getting the hang of this!

Risky Boots- What are you idiots doing?! I told you three not to touch those! Those steam powered suits of armor are still experimental and haven't been fully tested yet!

Jessie, James, and Meowth struggled to get back up while still wearing those experimental armor. As Risky Boots watch as Team Rocket continued to make fools of themselves, she slapped her palm over her face.

Risky Boots- Why did I have to be paired with these idiots?! I'd rather be locked in a room Shantae all alone!

Meowth- Maybe you should've made them easier to move in!

Shantae- Guess it's my turn. Mario, I'll handle Risky so you can get to Bowser at the top of the castle.

Mario- And leave you behind?

Shantae- I'll catch up like Link, DK, Luigi, and Yoshi will.

Ash- I know Team Rocket aren't really that much of a threat of their own, but if they call out their Poke'mon and try to attack you at the same time as Risky, you might need a Poke'mon arsenal as well. And luckily, I've got that right here attached to my belt.

Pikachu- Pika!

Ash- And on my shoulder too. I mean, how hard could it be to beat Team Rocket?

Mario- Just try and be careful without the rest of us.

As Mario and what was left of his team ran past Team Rocket who were still struggling to do anything while wearing that suit of armor.

Meowth- Oh no you don't! If I could just…

Ash- Pikachu, thunderbolt!

Pikachu- Pika…**CHUUUUUU!**

Suddenly, Jessie, James, and Meowth were hit by Pikachu's electric attack. When the smoke cleared, Team Rocket was covered in soot and the steam powered armor they were wearing turned to dust.

Jessie- What that ****ing necessary, twerp?

James- Yeah! Now Risky Boots' is gonna kill us for destroying those!

Risky Boots- Not as much as I'm gonna kill that Poke'mon Trainer! You know how hard it was just to make one of those experimental Tinker Armor? Now I have to start from scratch after we've taken care of you and that half genie brad! You're gonna pay for that, Ash!

Ash- Bring it! Pikachu and I have already fried your ass twice this season.

Risky Boots- You're making that up!

Shantae- Actually, I was there when they both happened. And Ash is telling the truth.

Risky Boots- Huh…? That's strange…because I don't seem to remember that at all…

(In another part of Castle Koopa)

Mario and the others were running down another hallway in Bowser's castle. However, Sonic quickly noticed a barrage of missiles inches to them from behind. Too fast for Mario, Kirby, Ty, or Pit to spot in time, but not too fast for Sonic. With his speed, Sonic quickly got his friends out of danger. However, when he went to grab Kyrin, he had already gotten out of the way.

Pit- Damn! That was close!

Sonic- But how did you avoid those without my aid, Kyrin?

Kyrin- You do remember that Tabuu can keep up with your speed even if he can't run as fast as you can? Well, so can I.

Palutena (telepathically to Sonic)- It's…sort of complicated Sonic…

Viridi (telepathically to Sonic)- But right now, you've got a rotten egg to deal with.

Then Mario, Kirby, Sonic, Ty, Pit, and Kyrin turned around and saw Eggman's Death Egg robot, only it was looking very different from its usual design from the Sonic games. And piloting the Death Egg robot was Eggman himself.

Eggman- I missed?! Sonic and that…that god…I can understand, but Mario, Pit, Ty, and Kirby should've been blown to pieces there!

Sonic- Hang on…why does the Death Egg look different yet…feel familiar at the same time…?

Pit- Hang on! Is that god technology in that thing?!

Then Medusa appeared from behind the Death Egg robot.

Medusa- How observant of you. I upgraded Eggman's little toy with the same tech I used to turn Metal Sonic into Metal Demonic.

Eggman- How ironic. First, she tries to take over my own invention with this tech and now she's upgrading my inventions with it after your two goddesses refused to share this tech with me.

Viridi (telepathically to Eggman)- There's a reason why we did share tech of that level with you. I give it eleven minutes before you get overconfident, blow apart the ceiling, and have the whole place collapse on you, little eggy.

Sonic- Nah! I'd give it five minutes before I take that hung of junk apart!

Then Sonic pulls out the Chaos Emeralds before absorbing their power to turn into Super Sonic.

Medusa- Funny…the powers of a god against tech of the gods.

Super Sonic- Hey, I told your Metal Demonic creation I don't need to borrow Palutena or Viridi's powers to kick ass!

Medusa- Just as foolish as Pit is, I see. Tell me, haven't you ever wondered where those emeralds or their power even came from? Tell me, have you ever heard of a former god named Chaos the Hedgehog? Those Chaos Emeralds and their power came from him after he was stripped of his powers and turned mortal, because he was framed for attempting to assassinate the Lord of the Universe. In fact, you resemble that former god in both appearance and behavior. Yes, he was a wiseass who liked to talk trash and make jokes just as much as you do.

Eggman- The Chaos Emeralds were created from the powers of a fallen god? That would explain why they contain such power.

Pit- Mario, you better let me handle this. I've fought tech of the gods not that long ago.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- It's still dangerous for you to try alone, Pit! You and Sonic barely managed to stop Metal Demonic!

Super Sonic- Then let me help Pit with this. After all, I was also in that fight with Metal Demonic.

Viridi (telepathically to everyone)- At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if Kirby and Ty leave to fight someone before Mario can make it to Bowser.

Mario, Kirby, Ty, and Kyrin continued down the hallway.

Eggman- Hey, they're getting away!

Medusa- Let them. They won't get to Bowser that easily. Now Sonic, how about you show me what you can do with Chaos' powers!

(In another part of Castle Koopa)

Mario, Kirby, Ty, and Kyrin arrived at these huge sets of red doors at the end of the hallway.

Ty- Is this the final door, mate?

Mario- Knowing all my previous runs through his castle, the door leading to him usually that big red fancy one.

Kirby- Then let's get this over with.

Kirby rushed over to the door, but he was suddenly halted when a large mallet was swung to the ground right in front of him. Kirby looked to his right and saw it was King DeDeDe who swung that mallet.

King DeDeDe- Not so fast, Kirby!

Kirby- Not you again, DeDeDe.

Then Mario and the others saw Boss Cass standing behind them.

Boss Cass- You didn't think it would be that easy to reach Bowser, did you?

King DeDeDe- Enough with the talk! Let's turn them into mincemeat already!

Boss Cass- You need to learn patients, DeDeDe. Using your head is just as important in battle as using your strength.

Ty- Boss Cass is right that planning is essential for battle. Mario, mate, you and Kyrin might have to go on without me and Kirby.

Mario- This will mean I'll have left the entire team behind just to get to Bowser.

Kirby- We all chose to do this. So, you're not leaving us behind. Besides, we can all handle our own in a fight. Just take Bowser down as fast as you can.

King DeDeDe- One problem with that, Kirby! I'm in the way of the door leading to the throne room. They'll have to get passed…

Before DeDeDe could finish, Kirby began using his inhale and was sucking up DeDeDe's mallet. King DeDeDe held onto it as long as he could.

King DeDeDe- Hey! That's mine!

The mallet slipped through DeDeDe's grip and Kirby inhaled it.

Kirby- Nope.

Then Kirby transformed into Hammer Kirby.

Hammer Kirby- It's mine! POYO!

Hammer Kirby swung his mallet at King DeDeDe. King DeDeDe managed to dodge all of those swings, but Mario and Kyrin slipped passed while he was distracted. King DeDeDe managed to pull out another mallet and block Hammer Kirby's swing.

King DeDeDe- Good think I had another one as back up!

Boss Cass- Yes, but while you were busy playing with Kirby, Mario and his new friend have just entered Bowser's throne room.

King DeDeDe- Oh ****! I feel like an idiot!

Boss Cass- Technically, you are.

King DeDeDe- Hey! Who's side are you even on, Boss Cass?!

Boss Cass- Don't matter. Bowser can handle them while we handle these two.

Ty- We'll see about that, Boss Cass!

(Bowser's throne room)

Mario and Kyrin had entered the throne room through those sets of large red doors, but they both vanished at soon as they entered the room. On the other side of the throne room was Bowser sitting on this throne looking at Mario and Kyrin.

Bowser- If it isn't my old pal, Mario. Welcome. And I see my plan to break up the group also worked.

Mario- Wait? You mean you knew my friends would stay behind to help me pass?

Bowser- Divide and conquer. However…I was not expecting you to bring a new friend. And a relative of Tabuu apparently!

Kyrin- So, you know I'm Tabuu's brother?

Bowser- I read of few of Tabuu's thoughts when he drilled into my head.

Kyrin- I'm not wicked like my brother if that's what you're thinking.

Bowser- It doesn't matter. You've sided with the Mario Brothers. That make you my enemy just the same. God or not.

Mario- Enough games! Where's the princess?!

Bowser- She's hanging out over there.

Bowser points to the left and Mario and Kyrin see Princess Peach locked in a cage suspended over a lava pit.

Princess Peach- Mario! I knew you'd come!

Then she noticed Kyrin standing next to Mario.

Princess Peach- Hold on…have I seen him before…

Then Princess Peach has a few brief flashbacks of previous fanfictions.

Princess Peach- Is that the stranger in the black cloak that's been hiding in the background of several of the previous fanfictions?

Kyrin- The same, princess. But you may call me Kyrin.

Princess Peach- But…did you just say you were Tabuu's…

Mario- It's cool, princess. Kyrin's been helping us this whole time. In fact, he's the reason we were able to get here so quickly. He was also good friends with my ancestor that lead the original Super Mario Brothers' Team.

Bowser- Sorry, but even with that god backing you up, don't think I'll just hand her over so easily. Today's the day I'm going to defeat you and reclaim what is rightfully mine!

Kyrin- You mean Princess Peach?

Bowser- No! Respect! Before your brother showed his face, I used to be the most feared villain the Mushroom Kingdom ever knew! Those Toads would quiver in fear at the mere mention of King Bowser. But now…all I hear is Tabuu this and Tabuu that! Everyone is more worried about what Tabuu will plot next than what I will! And worse, Tabuu once used me…**ME**…like I was some kind of monkey! He pushed me out of my mind, controlled my body like a marinate, and tried to attack Jr. with my body! But that's when I had another thought. If there's one thing everyone talks about more than Tabuu, it's the Super Mario Brothers' Team. If a team of heroes can unite to defeat someone like Tabuu…then perhaps a team of villains can as well. With me as leader, we'll take over first the Mushroom Kingdom and eventually…the world. And all we have to do is dispose of you heroes.

Mario- This is all because Tabuu stole the spotlight from you? Wow, jealously sure has changed you.

Kyrin- Also, my brother doesn't really care if he has the spotlight or not. Believe it or not, Tabuu hid in the shadows like I did during his first attacks against my friend, Marco Mario and his team. Besides, didn't you and the other villains work together to stop Tabuu during the last season finale?

Bowser- That was then…and this is now! And I don't care if Tabuu doesn't care for attention! He's stolen mind and I'll take it back after I've killed you both!

Mario- I know you've set up this situation where my friends would be divided, but you're by yourself, Bowser.

Kyrin- I might not be evil like Tabuu, but he and I are equals in power. And I can bring you to your knees with just a fraction of my power on my own.

Bowser- I'm sure you can…if I really were alone!

Then Bowser snapped his claws and a smoke bomb was thrown behind where Bowser was standing. When the smoke was cleared, Bowser Jr. and the seven Koopaling were standing behind Bowser.

Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings at the same time- TADA!

Bowser- This was originally planned for just Mario, but if Tabuu can fall to a group, so can you!

Roy- Are you saying we got to fight this brother of Tabuu as well?!

Ludwig- This might be a little than we bargained for, King Dad.

Bowser Jr.- Quit acting like babies! Like Papa said, if a group can defeat Tabuu, then so can his brother!

Lemmy- I guess we do stand a better chance if we all go at once.

Bowser- And I'll be in this fight with you. So you kids don't have to worry.

Mario- The Koopalings, Bowser's son, and Bowser himself all at once…this will be more of a challenge.

Kyrin- Don't you worry, Mario. I've had Marco Mario's back 1,000 years ago. And now…I've got yours.

Mario- I appreciate it, my friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Fight Goes On**

(At the entrance of Castle Koopa)

Luigi and Yoshi were still fighting Kamek, Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, and Sergeant Guy outside the front gate of Castle Koopa. Private Goomp tried to head bonk Luigi, but Luigi side stepped and Private Goomp got his head stuck in the ground. Then Luigi kicked Private Goomp out of the ground and almost into Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy who barely managed to dodge. Corporal Paraplonk flew up to try and divebomb Luigi and Yoshi from above, but he was quickly shot down to the ground by one of Yoshi's egg bombs. Sergeant Guy pointed his want at Yoshi, but he dropped his want after he was hit on the head by Corporal Paraplonk's body after he fell from the sky.

Kamek- (Sigh) Can't you three do anything right?! You're almost as incompetent as those three Team Rocket retards. Must I do everything myself?

Then Kamek creates a giant Thwomp, bigger than normal, and tried to drop it on Luigi and Yoshi. Luigi then pulled a mega-shroom out of his pockets and turned into Giant Luigi. Giant Luigi caught the oversized Thwomp and threw it at Kamek, Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, and Sergeant Guy. After the giant Thwomp hit them, Private Goomp and Sergeant Guy were knocked out. However, Corporal Paraplonk managed to revive them and got them back on their feet before Luigi returned to normal size.

Yoshi- Yoshi forgot they revive each other unless all three K.O.'d at once.

Luigi- Yeah, I know. Palutena, Viridi, you still there?

Viridi (telepathically to Luigi)- Could you possibly ask a dumber question, Luigi?

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi)- What I think Viridi is trying to say is, of course we are. We've never left any of your sides even during times when the group had to split up.

Viridi (telepathically to Luigi)- And it's not easy multitasking your attention to multiple areas at once I should add.

Luigi- Well, I need a powerup item. Something that can help me knock out Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, and Sergeant Guy at once. Otherwise, they'll just keep reviving each other like a never-ending loop.

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi)- Sure thing. Will a fire flower do?

Luigi- Sure thing.

Then a fire flower appeared in front of Luigi, Luigi ate it, and transformed into Fire Luigi.

Fire Luigi- This will heat things up for you!

Then Luigi fully charged a green fireball and pretty much did his own impersonation of Mario's final smash at Kamek, Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, and Sergeant Guy.

Kamek- Oh shit! I'm getting out of here!

Then Kamek made his broom appear and quickly flew out of the way.

Sergeant Guy- Hey, what about us, Kamek?!

Private Goomp- This is gonna hurt…

Corporal Paraplonk- **** those powerups…

The super charged fireball hit those three and they were covered in a large fireball explosion. When the smoke cleared, Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, and Sergeant Guy were knocked out.

Kamek- What idiots. I'll have to demote them…again…for their incompetents.

Fire Luigi- You're next, Kamek.

Kamek- If only I hadn't wasted that super mushroom while trying to defeat Yoshi at the Fountain of Youth. No matter. I'll still find a way to bring you down in the name of Lord Bowser.

Then Kamek raised his wand and made a large meteor appear in the sky.

Kamek- I saw this in another videogame called Final Fantasy! Suck on a meteor, losers!

Kamek lowered his want and the meteor began descending.

Fire Luigi- I don't think my fire power is good enough for this!

Suddenly, a large watermelon the size of a house appeared next to Yoshi.

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi and Yoshi)- But I think Yoshi's giant egg bomb is.

Yoshi- Yoshi hate laying giant egg! It hurt Yoshi so much!

Yoshi wrapped his tongue around the giant watermelon and swallowed it in on gulp, despite the watermelon was much larger than Yoshi's body. Then Yoshi instantly laid a giant egg bomb. Yoshi then threw the giant egg bomb at the meteor and shattered it to pieces. Not only did the giant egg bomb destroy Kamek's meteor, but it also began heading straight for Kamek.

Kamek- ****! Beaten by Yoshi again!

Then the giant egg bomb exploded after it hit Kamek and made him fall from the sky and landed on top of Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, and Sergeant Guy.

Luigi- Glad that's over with. Yoshi, let's get inside the castle and catch up with Mario and the others.

Yoshi- Yoshi butt sore! Palutena, Viridi, Yoshi need proctologist!

Palutena (telepathically to Yoshi)- Oh…oh my…

Viridi (telepathically to Yoshi)- Oh my gosh! That's so gross, Yoshi! You don't want to raise the age rating of this fanfiction even further, do you?!

(In another part of Castle Koopa)

Donkey Kong and Link were still fighting King K. Rool and Ganondorf close to the entrance of the castle. Donkey Kong's Monkey Punch collided with Ganondorf's Warlock Punch and the ground suddenly shook like crazy.

Link- Careful, DK! You don't want to bring this castle down while we're still inside of it!

Donkey Kong- Sorry…

Ganondorf- I can't believe that not only blocked my Warlock Punch, but it also made my fist ache in pain!

King K. Rool- Well, Donkey Kong does have the most physical strength out of all the other heroes.

Ganondorf- Don't remind me! I already got sent to the other side of the planet because of this ape!

Donkey Kong- And this time, I'll twist your limbs into a pretzel.

King K. Rool- Not unless I do first.

Then King K. Rool put on a boxing glove and threw his fist at Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong countered with his Monkey Punch. Meanwhile, Ganondorf readied his Warlock Punch and was about to throw it at Donkey Kong. However, Link's clawshot grabbed hold of Ganondorf's arm before he could.

Link- I guess no one ever told you to play fair, Ganondorf.

Then Link pulled Ganondorf in with his clawshot before punching Ganondorf in the face and knocking him to the ground. Ganondorf wiped the blood off of his chin and got back up.

Ganondorf- Why you ****ing little…

Ganondorf created a version of Demise's sword from "Skyward Sword" out of thin air. Ganondorf swung that sword and Link blocked with his Master Sword.

Ganondorf- This time, I'm gonna take that enchanted blade of evil's bane apart and nothing in Hyrule can stop me!

King K. Rool- And no one to stop me from taking the Crystal Coconut and taking over Kongo Jungle after you're toasted, Donkey Kong. Time to stop fooling around and reveal the big bomb!

Then King K. Rool pulls out this TNT barrel that was even larger than his own body. However, before K. Rool could do anything, Link pulled out his bow and shot a flame arrow at the fuse.

King K. Rool- What the?! The fuse wasn't supposed to be lit yet!

Ganondorf- Get rid of it now, you ****ing fool! Before it explodes in our faces!

King K. Rool threw it at Donkey Kong and Link, but Donkey Kong quickly bounced it back with a swing of his monkey punch. Ganondorf tried to bounce it back again with his Warlock Punch, but the TNT barrel exploded the moment Ganondorf's fist hit the barrel. Luckily for Link and Donkey Kong, a magic barrier surrounded them before the explosion happened.

Link- That was close!

Donkey Kong- But where did…

Viridi (telepathically to Donkey Kong and Link)- You can thank us later.

Palutena (telepathically to Donkey Kong and Link)- She's right. Better hurry to catch up with the rest of the team.

(In another part of Castle Koopa)

Ash and Shantae were still fighting Team Rocket and Risky Boots. Ash had his Pikachu, Mega Charizard, Ash-Greninja, Poipole, and Meltan out. Jessie had her Mimikyu, Seviper, and Yammega out. And James had his Mareanie, Amoonguss, and Carnivine out. Although, Carnivine took a bite out of James' head like it usually does before trying to battle Ash's Poke'mon.

Jessie- Yammega, use sonic boom!

James- And Carnivine, use bullet seed!

Yammega- Yam yam!

Carnivine- Carni…VINE!

Yammega and Carnivine's attacks were heading straight of Ash's Poke'mon.

Ash- Poipole, stop that sonic boom with venoshock! And Charizard, stop that bullet seed with flamethrower!

Poipole- Poi!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Poipole's venoshock and Mega Charizard's flamethrower neutralized the two Poke'mon attacks coming for Ash's Poke'mon. However, it was a diversion so Meowth could get in close.

Meowth- Hey twerp! I need to sharpen my claws! How about I use your face for that!

Ash turned and noticed Meowth about to jump as his face with fury swipes. But then Shantae's hair wrapped itself around Meowth and slingshot Meowth into the wall.

Meowth- No fair…using that genie girl like that…

Ash- Attacking the trainer instead of the Poke'mon is also unfair.

Shantae- Simmer!

Shantae put her hands together and pointed both of her index fingers at Team Rocket before a stream of fire was shot from Shantae's fingertips.

Jessie- Wobbuffet, stop those flames with mirror coat!

Jessie called out her Wobbuffet.

Wobbuffet- Wob Wobbu…

Wobbuffet tried to use mirror coat, but it didn't stop Shantae's fire spell and Wobbuffet was burnt like a weenie.

Wobbuffet (weakly)- Wobbu wobbu…fet…

Wobbuffet gave a quick solute before fainting to the ground.

Ash- You should've payed attention. Wobbuffet's counter and mirror coat only reflect Poke'mon attack. Surely you remember Wobbuffet's counter failing when you tried to use it against Sonic's spin dash. If it didn't, I would've asked to borrow your Wobbuffet to reflect Tabuu's strongest attack right back at him the next time we have to fight him.

Jessie returned Wobbuffet back to its poke'ball.

Risky Boots- Perhaps you should leave the real work to me.

Then Risky Boots pulled out some green liquid in a bottle and pored it on the ground. The green liquid spread around the floor and formed some kind of around the whole room. Suddenly, Shantae fell to the floor and begun feeling weak.

Ash- Shantae, what's wrong?!

Shantae- My magic…it feels like somethings draining me…

Risky Boots- You can thank Ganondorf for showing me this seal. Soon, your genie magic will be all dried up.

Ash- Not if I have anything to say about it! Poipole, use venom drench to cover up that seal!

Poipole- Poipole!

Poipole flew up and shot its ink-like goop all over the floor, covering the magic seal. Shantae felt like she could move again and Ash helped her stand up again.

Shantae- Thanks, Ash.

Ash- No sweat, Shantae.

Risky Boots- (Grunts) It seems that Poke'mon Trainer's Poke'mon are the bigger threat than Shantae is. It's like he's got one to handle any situation he gets himself in.

Jessie- I wouldn't say any situation. Trainers can only carry six Poke'mon at a time while the rest are put into storage until the trainer wants to exchange Poke'mon.

James- The twerp is just good a guessing which six Poke'mon he'll need beforehand.

Meowth- A bad habit of the twerp unfortunately.

Risky Boots- Then do something about that Poke'mon Trainer with your Poke'mon!

Jessie- Fine, you don't have to shout. Mimikyu, fairy type Z-Move! Let's Snuggle Forever!

Mimikyu- (HISS)

Ash- Let's counter that Z-Move with a Z-Move of my own! Pikachu, electric type Z-Move! 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt!

Pikachu- Pika…**CHUUUUUUUU!**

After the two Z-Moves collided, Jessie's Mimikyu was knocked back and crashed into Jessie, James, Meowth, and Risky Boots. Knocking them into the wall and to the ground.

Ash- Now's our chance! Charizard, blast burn! Greninja, water shuriken! And Meltan, flash cannon!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Ash-Greninja- Nin…JAAAA!

Meltan- Meltan!

The three Poke'mon attack hit Team Rocket and Risky Boots. When the smoke cleared, there were all knocked out. Then Mega Charizard and Ash-Greninja changed back to regular Greninja and regular Charizard.

Ash- Nice work. Now return you guys. We might need you to rest in case we have to fight again later.

Ash returned Charizard, Greninja, Poipole, and Meltan back to their poke'balls while Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder.

Shantae- Let's hope they're not too far ahead of us.

(In another part of Castle Koopa)

Super Sonic and Pit were still fighting Eggman and Medusa.

Eggman- Last time, you two had me hack Metal when he had all this tech in him. Now I'm using it against you. What should we try first?

Then Eggman push the big red button on the controls of the Death Egg robot and the Death Egg robot opened its chest to reveal a huge laser cannon.

Eggman- This should be fun!

Then the robot fired a massive laser beam, even stronger than Palutena's Mega Laser power, at Super Sonic and Pit. Luckily, they managed to dodge it. But it almost obliterated the hallway they were fighting in.

Super Sonic- I think you need to learn better control over that god tech you're playing with, egghead.

Viridi (telepathically to Super Sonic)- I told him it wouldn't be long before he loses control.

Eggman- Tell that pint-sized goddess of nature to shut her big fat mouth. At the very least, I'll be killing you all with this god tech. Now then…let's try another one.

Eggman pushes another button on the controls and a hatch of hidden missiles opened up from the Death Egg robot's shoulder cavities. After they launched, Super Sonic and Pit began rushing around, trying to avoid them. However, the missiles were heat seekers and were following them. Surprisingly, even with Super Sonic's speed.

Pit- Lady Palutena, Viridi, Sonic and I could use some help over here!

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Would it kill yah to say please for once?

Pit- VIRIDI!

Palutena (telepathically to Super Sonic and Pit)- Power of Explosive Flame!

Then an explosion of fire appeared in front of all those heat seeker missiles and blew them all up before they could reach Super Sonic or Pit. However, some of those heat seekers were still flying around the room, but they picked up Medusa's heat signature and began moving towards her instead. Medusa quickly turned those missiles to stone before turning to look at Eggman.

Medusa- Hey Eggman, what's the big idea?!

Eggman- It wasn't me. Those missiles must've picked up your heat signature by mistake.

Medusa- I think I'm starting to see Viridi's point in you humans aren't ready for this level of technology. I swear, I'll be taking that god tech back if something like that happens again!

Eggman- Sorry! Maybe this one next…?

Then Eggman pushed another button on the controls and the Death Egg robot extended its arms and began slicing at the walls without control. Medusa just put her palm over her face.

Medusa- If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself.

After dodging all of the Death Egg robot's uncontrollable attacks, Super Sonic suddenly saw Medusa standing right in front of him.

Medusa- Yes, now that I look at you up close, you really do look like that former god when you turn gold. But let's see how you look after you've been stoned!

Then Medusa's eye lit up and Super Sonic was engulfed by a bright flash. But when the light faded, nothing appeared to of happened to Super Sonic.

Super Sonic- Uh…was something supposed to happen?

Medusa- What the hell?! Why aren't you turning to stone?!

Super Sonic- How should I know, bitch?

Medusa- I guess you're more like Chaos than I thought.

Then the snakes on Medusa's head tried to lunge and bite at Super Sonic, but Super Sonic quickly dodged it and then hit Medusa from behind with a spin dash. Medusa was knocked into a wall and a mirror hanging was knocked over. Pit got an idea and quickly rushed for the mirror.

Pit- Hey Medusa, I guess your turning people to stone trick doesn't have what it takes anymore!

Medusa- Oh I'll show you, Pitty!

Medusa's eyes lit up and she gazed at Pit. But then Pit held the mirror up and her gaze got reflected to something else.

Eggman- Hey! Where did this bright light come…

Before Eggman could finish, he was engulfed in a bright light. And when the light faded, Eggman's body was completely turned to stone. Once Eggman was nothing more than a statue, the Death Egg robot stopped moving since there was no one operating it from inside of it.

Medusa- Oh…you just tricked me…oh **** me…

Then when Medusa returned her attention to towards Super Sonic, she saw Super Sonic about to ram her with his light speed attack. After Super Sonic hit her with the light speed, Medusa fell to the ground, knocked out.

Super Sonic- Damn! Her body felt like punching solid rock! Even in my super form.

Pit- You know, it was strange how you were immune to being turned to stone and without an anti-body.

Super Sonic- Maybe it's because I'm powered up by the Chaos Emeralds?

Pit- Whatever the reason, we should still focus on catching up with Mario. But are we gonna leave Eggman turned to stone like that?

Super Sonic- We should change him back, but not before removing him from that Death Egg robot and removing all of that god tech him and Medusa put into it.

(In another part of Castle Koopa)

Hammer Kirby and Ty were still fighting King DeDeDe and Boss Cass.

King DeDeDe- Ok, Kirby…let's see how you like this!

Then the front part of King DeDeDe's mallet opened up and revealed some kind of black hole. The black hole in DeDeDe's mallet began sucking Hammer Kirby and Ty up like how Kirby's inhale usually does. Ty stabbed the ground with his boomerangs to act like climbing picks to keep him secure to the ground. Hammer Kirby grabbed hold of Ty's feet and was dangling while trying not to be sucked in.

Hammer Kirby- Ty, I could use one of your brilliant ideas right about now!

Ty- Keep your cool, Kirby! I'm thinking! Hmmm…Kirby, think you can get the Kaboomerangs out from me rang pouch?

Hammer Kirby managed to use his hammer to open the pouch where Ty keeps his collection of boomerangs, but they all flew out of the pouch and were sucked up by the black hole.

Hammer Kirby- Oh shoot, Ty! All your boomerangs got sucked up!

Ty- At least me Kaboomerangs were pulled in…

Hammer Kirby- Huh…?

As soon as the Kaboomerangs were sucked up by that black hole, they reacted and began glowing red.

King DeDeDe- Hey?! What the hell is going on?

Boss Cass- It's a chain reaction! Drop that mallet and run now!

King DeDeDe did as Boss Cass said before the mallet suddenly exploded.

Hammer Kirby- Good thinking there Ty…but your boomerangs…

The out of the smoke cloud from the explosion, every single one of Ty's boomerangs returned to him and Ty caught them all in his paws.

Ty- They all seem fine and all accounted for, mate.

King DeDeDe- God damn it! Eggman's gonna kill me for wrecking his prototype!

Boss Cass- Well, maybe you should've paid closer attention to his instructions and not suck up everything in sight. I prefer to save my ace in the hole for when it really counts.

King DeDeDe- And where is your ace, Boss Cass?

Boss Cass- Does it really count now? I think not. I'll save my trump card for when I need it and not before.

Hammer Kirby- Boss Cass bluffing or something?

Ty- Not really. After I shut down his best weapon the first time Boss Cass and I fought, he's been playing smarter. Saving the best for the latest moment he can.

Hammer Kirby- In that case, we should knock out DeDeDe first.

Ty- You stick with your strategies mate, and I'll stick with mine.

King DeDeDe pulls out another mallet.

Boss Cass- How many of those mallets do you have, DeDeDe?

King DeDeDe- This is my last one, but it's my original model, not the prototype Eggman loaned me. Time to pound that pink tactical into pink goo!

King DeDeDe's mallet opened up and looked like a rocket hammer (King DeDeDe's down B move in Smash) and swung it as Hammer Kirby and Ty. Hammer Kirby tried to block with his hammer, but it got smashed to pieces and Hammer Kirby changed back to regular Kirby. King DeDeDe was about to swing again, but Ty blocked with his Thunderangs. And because the Thunderangs were made out of lightning magic, King DeDeDe was instantly electrocuted and his mallet blew up before he passed out.

Ty- You ok, Kirby?

Suddenly, Ty dropped to the ground holding his ears as a high-pitched frequency soundwave was blasting the whole room. Ty turned around and saw Boss Cass holding what looked like a mechanical tuning fork.

Boss Cass- Like I said, save the best for when you really need it. How's your sensitive hearing you dumbass mammal?

Ty- How did…

Boss Cass- Know about your sensitive hearing? Well, I decided to go online and few some of the authors' fanfictions on both his account and his DeviantArt account. And in the "Luigi and Tails' New Mansion" it was revealed that you can't stand high frequency sounds like a dog. Which is ironic, because that's how you'll die like! CAWHAHAHA!

Kirby- Not if I have anything to say about it!

Then Kirby slaps the mechanical tuning fork out of Boss Cass' wing.

Boss Cass- Oh shit! Probably should've realized it wouldn't affect the pink alien that much.

Then Kirby inhales the mechanical tuning fork before Boss Cass could pick it back up. Then Kirby transforms into Mike Kirby.

Ty- Oh ****ing no! Not that copy ability!

Mike Kirby began singing into his microphone and the soundwaves blasted Boss Cass into the wall before he passed out from the impact.

Ty- Palutena, Viridi…

Palutena (telepathically to Ty)- Uh…you feeling ok, Ty?

Ty- An ice pack…please…I feel like I'm getting a migraine from both Boss Cass' sound machine…and Mike Kirby's singing…

Viridi (telepathically to Ty)- Make that two. Kirby, you know I love yah and I'm trying to recruit Popstar to the Forces of Nature, but where did you learn how to sing? It sounded like a nail on a chalkboard.

Mike Kirby- Sorry, it sort of came with the Mike Kirby copy ability.

(Back in Bowser's throne room)

Mario and Kyrin were still in Bowser's throne room and were surrounded by Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the seven Koopalings. Iggy and Lemmy's Clown Cars opened their mouths and a cannon stuck out of it before firing a cannonball at Mario and Kyrin.

Kyrin- Mario, use this!

Kyrin made a super feather appear out of thin air and tossed it to Mario. Mario ate the super feather and turned into Cape Mario.

Cape Mario- Thanks, Kyrin. Just what I needed.

Then Cape Mario swung his cape to deflect the cannonballs right back at Iggy and Lemmy. Iggy and Lemmy barely managed to move out of the way in time, but Cape Mario noticed something speeding towards him from behind. Cape Mario managed to avoid Morton from running him over, but he noticed another Clown Car speeding towards him from behind. Cape Mario managed to backflip over Roy before Roy could run him over with his Clown Car.

Roy- Damn it! How does he do that?

Then Cape Mario saw Bowser Jr. charging right at him from the right. Cape Mario used his cape to fly over Bowser Jr., but Bowser Jr. seemed very happy.

Bowser Jr.- Perfect. Now that you're using that cape to fly in the air…

Then Cape Mario saw that Bowser Jr., Larry, Wendy, Roy, Morton, Ludwig, Lemmy, and Iggy had their Clown Car cannons pointed right at him.

Bowser Jr.- Ready…aim…**FIRE!**

Cape Mario was a sitting duck as all that cannon fire was coming right at him. But then he felt a hand grab hold of his shoulder. Cape Mario looked behind him and saw Kyrin grab hold of him. All the cannonballs exploded when they all collided where Cape Mario was originally. However, before the smoke cloud faded, Cape Mario and Kyrin suddenly appeared back on the ground unharmed.

Cape Mario- That was close! I owe you big time, Kyrin!

Kyrin- Don't worry about it, Mario.

Wendy- No fair! Using that god's powers to save you like that!

Cape Mario- Look who's talking! All of you Koopalings trying to rush me at once like that.

Kyrin- They might be fighting together, but they really need a better understanding of team work.

Kyrin snapped his fingers and a water geyser shot out of the floor behind Kyrin as a fireball was launched at him from behind by Bowser was neutralized.

Bowser- How did he…

Kyrin- As I said, you and your kids might all be fighting me and Mario, but it's far from what you'd call teamwork.

Bowser- This guy…he's definitely more difficult to beat than I thought! Even though I knew he was Tabuu's brother! Maybe I shouldn't have divided my team to try and divide Mario's! At least I could have them backing me up! But I still have one trick up my shell!

Then Bowser pulls out a super bell.

Bowser- Time for me to get powered up too!

Bowser eats the super bell and transforms into Meowser.

Meowser- MEOW! Now let's have some real fun!

Meowser slammed both his claws into the ground and caused a massive shockwave at Cape Mario and Kyrin. They both jumped over it, but Bowser Jr. and the other Koopalings began throwing as many Bob-bombs as they could at them. Cape Mario swung his cape around to deflect all those Bob-bombs, but the Bob-bombs that were knocked back collided with the ones that weren't defected yet, causing them all to explode and fill the whole room with smoke. After Cape Mario and Kyrin landed, they heard a voice coming from the smoke cloud surrounding them.

Meowser- Guess who!

Out of the smoke came Meowser's claw as it swiped Cape Mario and Kyrin, knocking them both into the wall.

Meowser- How's that for teamwork? Alright kids…CHARGE!

Cape Mario changed back to regular Mario after he and Kyrin were smacked into the wall. Kyrin saw Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings about to try and run them over in their Clown Cars. Kyrin surrounded his mechanical arm with a massive amount of electricity before punching the ground with it and making a large EMP shockwave erupt from the ground and short-circuited all the Koopalings' Clown Cars and making them stop dead in their tracks.

Roy- What the hell is going on?!

Ludwig- The Clown Cars stopped working?!

Lemmy- The cannons aren't firing either!

Bowser Jr.- He shut down all of the Clown Cars!

Before long, Bowser Jr. and the other Koopalings were instantly electrocuted as their Clown Cars became overloaded from all that electricity. Then all the Clown Cars exploded and all of Bowser's kids were lying on the ground in pain. When Kyrin returned his attention to Meowser, Meowser was surprisingly up close to him.

Meowser- How dare you hurt my kids, you bastard!

Meowser was about to try and impale Kyrin with his claws, but he was suddenly stopped when he felt something grab hold of his tail.

Meowser- Hang on a second…where's Mario?

Meowser looked behind and saw Mario grabbing hold of his tail.

Mario- I'm right here, but how it's your turn to leave.

Then Mario spun Meowser (Super Mario 64 style) and through him into a wall.

Mario- So long, dear Meowser!

After Meowser crashed his face into the wall, he instantly changed back to Bowser before falling to the ground. Surprisingly, Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the seven Koopalings were getting back up, but barely standing.

Mario- We need to end this now.

Then Mario saw a set of rainbow-colored wings appear on Kyrin's body.

Kyrin- I agree. And I suggest you take cover.

Then Kyrin began building up energy within his body. Once he finished charging up all that power, Kyrin released a huge burst of energy from his body that blasted Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings into the wall and to the ground after filling the entire throne room with a mushroom cloud explosion. Mario stood back up after dropping to the floor to not get hit by that attack.

Mario- Kyrin, couldn't you have used a less destructive attack?

Kyrin- Sorry. You said you wanted to end this now and that was the best idea I came up with.

Mario- Still, I never thought I'd see that attack being used to help me.

Kyrin- If you think that attack is strong when me or Tabuu use it, you should see it come from my father. It's at least a hundred time stronger.

Mario- Actually, I'd rather not think about it.

Then Mario and Kyrin noticed Bowser still conscious and struggling just to move.

Bowser- Damn you…Mario…you wouldn't have been so lucky…if you didn't have Tabuu's brother with you…

Mario- And I don't think you would've had the opportunity to kidnap Princess Peach if he hadn't sent me that letter to meet him at Shooting Star Summit.

Krying- But you really shouldn't be moving. You're still exhausted from that fight we had earlier.

Kyrin snapped his fingers and Bowser was instantly tied up in ropes.

Bowser- Hey! How did you do this so quickly?! You assholes can't leave me hogtied like this!

Mario- We'll let you go after we've gotten Peach out of that cage.

Mario got to the crane holding the cage over the lava pit, moved it so the cage was no longer above lava, and lowered the cage onto the floor. Kyrin pointed his finger from his organic hand at the cage door, fired a spark of energy at the lock, and it instantly opened.

Princess Peach- Thank you, Mario. And thank you too…uh…Kyrin is it?

Kyrin- That's correct.

Princess Peach walked out of the cage and dusted herself off.

Princess Peach- I know you're friendly, Kyrin, but it does feel a little uneasy being around you after seeing you perform that same attack Tabuu is most famous for.

Kyrin- Funny, because a previous ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom never felt uneasy around me.

(Subspace)

Fawful was standing in a darkened room, waiting for Tabuu to be finished with whatever it was he was working on. Eventually, he heard Tabuu stop what he was working on.

Tabuu- There, everything is finished. Ok Fawful, it's time!

Fawful- Finally. Fawful getting board. Time send Kyrin calling card! HAHAHAHA! We have fury!

Then Fawful pushed a big red button on a remote.

(Back in Bowser's throne room)

Mario, Kyrin, and Princess Peach began hearing a beeping sound. It sounded faint at first, but it slowly got louder and louder.

Princess Peach- Where is that coming from?

Mario- Couldn't be Bowser or his buddies. Palutena and Viridi told me my team already defeated Bowser's.

Just then, Mario saw what looked like a small antenna with a faint red dot glowing from the tip sticking out of the back of Kyrin's black cloak.

Mario- Oh no! One of Tabuu's followers must've stuck that on him while we weren't looking! Kyrin, there's something on your cloak!

Mario rushed to try and pull it off, but the instant he touched that Kyrin's cloak, both Mario and Kyrin vanished into thin air without a trace left behind.

Princess Peach- Oh no! **MARIO!**

Shortly after, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, and Shantae rushed into the throne room.

Luigi- Princess Peach, did something happen to Mario?

Link- Where did Kyrin go as well? Shouldn't he be with Mario?

Princess Peach- I'm not sure…but…Mario and Tabuu's brother…they just disappeared right before my eyes!

Sonic- WHAT?!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Brothers' Reunion**

(Subspace)

Mario and Kyrin suddenly found themselves lying on the floor of a darkened area. Mario and Kyrin quickly got up and Mario took a look around.

Mario- Where are we? What was that thing on the back of your cloak anyway?

Kyrin- That was a teleporter beacon. Someone must've stuck it on me without me knowing somehow…

Suddenly, Kyrin grabbed his head like he was having a headache.

Mario- Kyrin, is something wrong?

Kyrin- I'm sensing…a familiar presence…oh shit!

Mario- What?

Kyrin- I know where we've been teleported to…

Suddenly, the lights came on and Mario and Kyrin saw they were in what looked like a steel cage wrestling arena. But in the audience were a bunch of Primids and all of Tabuu's followers Mario knew of. But then Mario heard someone speaking and saw Fawful standing on top of the cage while speaking into a microphone.

Fawful- Welcome! Welcome one and all…to rematch of millennium! In this corner, we have so-called diseased twin brother of Master Tabuu…Kyrin!

Then everyone in the crowd began "Booing" very aggressively. But after Dimentio threw a tomato at Kyrin, he noticed someone else in the ring with him.

Dimentio- Hey…isn't that…Mario in there?

Hades- You know, Dimentio…I think you might be right.

Fawful- Well, this is surprise indeed! We have special guest…Super Mario!

The crowd began "Booing" even more harshly.

Kyrin- Mario, you need to get out of here before…

Fawful- And in this corner…ruler of Subspace, powerful god of darkness, and lord and master of everyone here…Master Tabuu!

Suddenly, a huge fire was lit up in the opposite corner of the ring for a brief moment. And when it faded, there stood Tabuu right in front of them. After Tabuu made his big entrance, everyone in the audience cheering and yelling like crazy.

Tabuu- Hey…big brother…long time no see…

Kyrin- Not long enough you ****ing monster!

Mario quickly jumped in front of Kyrin.

Mario- Tabuu, I won't let you lay a finger on my friend!

Tabuu- Mario?! You were teleported here too?! Oh my. This just keeps getting better and better! Hehehe. The two people I hate the most…brought together in one easy to destroy location.

Kyrin gently pushed Mario to the side as he moved in front of him.

Kyrin- I appreciate your concern, Mario, but it's me Tabuu wants, not you. You should get out of here while you still can.

Mario- I won't leave you, Kyrin! My ancestor, Marco, didn't abandoned you…and neither will I.

Tabuu- How touching…you really are starting to sound just like Marco when he helped his friends find their hope. As for you, Kyrin, I don't know how you managed to avoid me for this long…but your little game of hide and seek is over!

Kyrin- I've never hid from you! I've been fighting you this whole time!

Tabuu- Yes…I know…like how you hit me from behind with our father's special attack while I was using Bowser's body. But you nor Mario will get the jump on me like that again. It's been much too long since we last faced each other. But this time…I'll take more than just your arm!

Kyrin- We'll see about that…brother!

Mario reaches into his pockets and pulls out the red star Tails gave his earlier.

Mario- Oh right! Forgot all about this.

Mario eats the red star and transforms into Ultra Mario.

Ultra Mario- Not alone! Since you chose me as my ancestor's successor, it's my duty to stop Tabuu.

Tabuu- Don't think that just because you have Kyrin backing you up, you'll take me down that easily. You're both in my house now, fools!

(Back in Castle Koopa)

Bowser, King K. Rool, Ganondorf, King DeDeDe, Jessie, James, Meowth, Eggman, Boss Cass, Medusa, Risky Boots, Kamek, Bowser Jr., and the seven Koopalings were tied up and sitting on the floor of Bowser's throne room. At the same time, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, and Shantae were trying to interrogate the villains in an attempt to figure out what happened to Mario and Kyrin.

Sonic- This is the last time we're gonna ask nicely…what did you do to Mario?!

Bowser- Nothing! Honest! Some kind of device was spotted on the god's cloak and when Mario tried to get it off of him, they both vanished in the blink of an eye! I swear!

Then Link put one of the side edges of the Master Sword to Bowser's neck.

Link- And why should we believe you?

Princess Peach- I'm afraid he's telling the truth. I saw it happen with my own eyes.

Link pulled the Master Sword away from Bowser's throat and sheathed it back on his back.

Ash- Ok, we know Bowser and his goons weren't responsible, but what did happen to them?

Ty- This divice that was on the back of Kyrin's cloak, can you describe it?

Princess Peach- I didn't get a good look at it. It sort of matched the black color of the cloak Kyrin was wearing. Except it had an antenna with a red light at the top. Similar to a radio tower antenna. But the device was very small. Probably smaller than a thumb nail.

Ty- Damn it! I don't know of any device like that!

Palutena (telepathically to Ty)- Fortunately, I do. It's actually a form of god technology called a teleporter beacon.

Viridi (telepathically to Palutena)- You sure it's good sharing god tech info with them?

Pit- If we want to find Mario and Kyrin!

Palutena (telepathically to everyone)- A teleporter beacon sort of does what the name suggest. It teleports whatever or whoever it's stuck to wherever the signal leads them to.

Shantae- Can you trace the signal?

Palutena (telepathically to Shantae)- Give me a second…Oh shoot…

Pit- Lady Palutena, what's wrong?!

Palutena (telepathically to everyone)- I've just found where Mario and Kyrin were taken too…

Kirby- Where?

Palutena (telepathically to Kirby)- …Subspace…

Sonic- Oh ****…

Luigi- The place where Tabuu is banished!

Yoshi- Mario fighting Tabuu monster?!

Ash- And without us to help him out!

Donkey Kong- Then we better act fast!

Pit- Lady Palutena, we need you to open a portal to Subspace and fast!

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Yeah, good luck with that…

Pit- I wasn't talking to you, Viridi.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Sorry Pit…but I can't open a portal to Subspace. Neither can Viridi. Almost no god is powerful enough to get to Subspace.

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Why do you think the Lord of the Universe chose a place like Subspace to banish his son to after the original team kicked Tabuu's ass?

Luigi- You mean…there's nothing we can do to save Mario…

Luigi dropped to his need and began staring at the floor with a look of hopelessness on his face.

Sonic- No! I ****ing refuse to do nothing! If there's a way to help my friend, I'll find it!

Shantae- But how can we get to Subspace if Palutena and Viridi aren't strong enough to get us there? They said almost no god is strong enough.

Link- Hold on! I think I might know of one god who is strong enough for this job.

Pit- You do, Link?

Link- Yeah. You and I met in a previous fanfiction. But the real question is, will he be willing to speak to us?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Family Dilemma…Settled**

(Back in Subspace)

Ultra Mario and Kyrin were still trapped in a caged arena with Tabuu while surrounded by an audience of Tabuu's minions and followers. Tabuu fired a ball of energy from his hand and shot it at Mario and Kyrin. Kyrin countered with an energy ball he fired from his hand. The two blasts of energy collided and exploded on impact, filling the entire caged arena with smoke. Ultra Mario to use the cover of the smoke to get in close and hit Tabuu with a super jump punch. However, Tabuu took two steps back and avoided it before Ultra Mario became visible in the smoke cloud.

Ultra Mario- He dodged it?!

Tabuu- As I said the last time we fought, Mario, you need to learn new tricks. You, Shantae, and Bowser Jr. pulled a lot of trick like that one against me during the last season finale. Not to mention you and Kyrin used it against Bowser two chapters ago to death. I rarely repeat performances, Mario. And you better figure out how to evolve your strategies.

Then Tabuu fired a laser from his eyes at Ultra Mario. Ultra Mario tried to block with a white fireball, but the fireball wasn't powerful enough to hold back Tabuu's attack. And Ultra Mario was knocked to the ground. Then all of Tabuu's followers began cheering and screaming at the sight of Ultra Mario beaten to the ground. Fawful, who was still standing on the top of the cage grabbed hold of his microphone again.

Fawful- And how the mighty have fallen. Hey red ****head, how dirt taste? Now Mario knows how we all feel when Mario Team keeps kicking our asses!

Then Fawful was shot in the rear by one of Ultra Mario's white fireballs and knocked off the top of the cage.

Fawful- OOOOO! Mario lucky Master Tabuu say he remove Fawful's head if Fawful interfere with fight, or Fawful kill Mario for that!

Tabuu- Not much for critics, are you Mario? But you should be focusing on me since I'm the one you and Kyrin are fighting.

Ultra Mario tried grabbing one of the bars to give himself support as he tried to stand back up, but Ultra Mario immediately felt an electric shock coming from the cage and quickly pulled his hand away.

Ultra Mario- What the…the cage is wired?!

Kyrin- That's my brother for you. Completely cruel to the core.

Tabuu threw a punch at Kyrin, but Kyrin blocked with his mechanical arm.

Tabuu- Interesting. I supposed that's to replace the one tore off?

Kyrin- You bastard.

Kyrin fired a laser from his eyes and knocked Tabuu back a few feet.

Tabuu- Strong as ever, Kyrin.

Then Tabuu looks at Ultra Mario and an idea popped into his head.

Tabuu- But let's see if you've really changed over the last 1,000 years…

Tabuu points his left index finger at Ultra Mario and flicked it like a firing a gun as a blast of energy was launched at Ultra Mario. As soon as Ultra Mario noticed Tabuu's attack, Kyrin quickly jumped in the way and took the blast instead. When the smoke cleared, Kyrin was on his knees as a large hole was blasted through his mechanical arm. The module-237XB apparently fell out from that opening and Kyrin couldn't make it function anymore.

Tabuu- And here I thought you had learned better. Especially after foolishly took a bullet for that fool, Marco, too!

Tabuu was about to attack Kyrin again, but he felt something grab hold of both of his ankles. Before Tabuu could react, Ultra Mario began spinning Tabuu like how he usually spins Bowser around.

Ultra Mario- So long, dear Tabuu!

After Ultra Mario let go of Tabuu, Tabuu flew right into the wired cage and got electrocuted before falling to the ground. Ultra Mario rushed to Kyrin and helped him back up.

Ultra Mario- You ok, Kyrin?

Kyrin- I'm ok, but he damaged my arm…I can't use it anymore and I can't fix it without the…

Ultra Mario- Module-237XB?

Then Ultra Mario showed Kyrin the module-237BX in his hand.

Ultra Mario- I actually managed to grab this before grabbing Tabuu.

But when Ultra Mario and Kyrin returned their attention to Tabuu, they saw he was already back on his feet. Not only that, but there was a pair of rainbow-colored coming out of his body now.

Tabuu- **** you, Mario! Now you've both really ****ing pissed me off!

Then Tabuu's body began building up energy.

Kyrin- Mario, get back!

A set of rainbow-colored wings appeared from Kyrin's body as energy began building up from him too. Then Tabuu and Kyrin each unleashed a huge burst of energy from their bodies at each other. The force from both attacks seemed evenly matched. However, it was if the entire dimension of Subspace was crumbling to apart from the collision of Kyrin and Tabuu's powers. Even the audience of Tabuu's followers were flopping around from all the force of these two attacks clashing. Ultra Mario was barely able to keep his balance as he stood there up close to Kyrin and Tabuu. Then Ultra Mario remembered all the other battles he had with Tabuu and an idea came into his head. As Kyrin and Tabuu's strongest attacks were still clashing against one another, Tabuu's was starting to push back a little. Kyrin was starting to feel some pain from the damaged mechanical arm.

Tabuu- Not feeling so good now, are you, bro?

Ultra Mario- Remember how you told me I needed some new tricks? Well you should take your own advice, Tabuu!

Tabuu turned around and saw Ultra Mario fire a fully charged white fireball at Tabuu from behind. The white fireball burned Tabuu so much, it made him lose his concentration, allowing Kyrin's attack to push through.

Tabuu- Oh ****! NOOO!

Ultra Mario managed to get out of the way before Tabuu was hit with Kyrin's burst of energy, which buried Tabuu in a mushroom cloud explosion. Tabuu was lying on the ground, but he was struggling to get himself back up.

Ultra Mario- That might be your strongest attack, but every time you've used it against me in a fight, it always leaves you wide open for a second opponent to land a direct hit to you.

Tabuu- (GROAN) …

Kyrin- But this fight will never end unless we can get out of here.

Suddenly, Kyrin's wish was granted as a blue portal conveniently opened behind him and Ultra Mario.

Ultra Mario- Must be Palutena and Viridi.

Kyrin- But…how could they open a portal to Subspace? Only a few S-Rank gods can do that. And those two are only A-Rank.

Ultra Mario- Doesn't matter. This is our one chance of escaping.

Ultra Mario and Kyrin rushed to the portal, but when they got halfway through the portal's opening, Tabuu grabbed each of them by an ankle.

Tabuu- Not…yet…I've waited far too long for this…I'm not letting you leave that easily…we still have a score to settle…and I'll settle it if it's the last thing I ****ing do…

Suddenly, another version of Tabuu and Kyrin's strongest attack was launched from the other side of that portal. However, this version felt at least a hundred times stronger than Ultra Mario had ever seen Tabuu unleash. It struck Tabuu and made him let go of Ultra Mario and Kyrin. But the portal closed before Ultra Mario or Kyrin could see the explosion result of that burst of energy.

(At a crystal monastery)

Mario and Kyrin came out of the other end of that portal and ended up faceplanting into the body of a very large and fat looking Primid.

Ralph- Daahhh…they here now…dahh…

Luigi- Mario!

Mario and Kyrin looked around and saw Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, and Shantae surrounding them.

Mario- You guys?

Yoshi- Yoshi happy see Mario and Kyrin again.

Mario- So, you were the ones who got us out of Subspace?

Link- Not exactly. We…had to ask for some help…

Mario- You mean Palutena or Viridi?

Pit- Lady Palutena said she couldn't open a portal to Subspace. Neither could Viridi. There was…only one god we could think of that was powerful enough to do so.

Then Kyrin took a look at the fat Primid and realized it looked familiar.

Kyrin- Ralph? Is that you?

Ralph- Dahh…Kyrin remembers me…

Mario- You know this Primid?

Kyrin- His name is Ralph. He was the very first Primid my father ever created and he eventually became my father's personal servant. And…this is my father's Crystal Monastery. Are you saying you all went to…

Before Kyrin could finish that sentence, he heard the sound of wheels on a wheelchair moving. Slowly, the Lord of the Universe moved his wheelchair from behind Ralph.

Lord of the Universe- Well…hello there…

Mario- Is that…

Sonic- Tabuu and Kyrin's father. Meet the Lord Arkness. A.k.a. the Lord of the Universe. And let me tell you, we had a lot of trouble just getting passed the front door of the Crystal Monastery. Those stiffs outside told us to make an appointment 600 years from now.

Shantae- But when we mentioned Kyrin was alive…the Lord of the Universe actually rushed outside to see us at Sonic's speed.

Kyrin- Probably should've know this was coming. Hello father…

Lord of the Universe- Kyrin…

Kyrin- I suppose you're mad that I have everyone believe I've been dead for the last 1,000 years.

Lord of the Universe- Yes, I suppose I am…

Then the Lord of the Universe stood from his wheelchair, wrapped his arms around Kyrin, and gave him a great big hug.

Lord of the Universe- But right now…I'm just so happy you're alive!

Ash- You're telling me you could stand from that wheelchair this whole time?

Lord of the Universe- I never needed that wheelchair. My wife, Lisa, died giving birth to my sons. But then…one turn…so bad…and I thought I had lost the other…I was suffering from an emotional disorder. You mortal have a similar disorder you refer to as depression. With those that I cared the believed to have been gone…I honestly thought there was no point…for anything…But now that I see my son standing before me…it's as if a dark cloud that's been over my head for the last 1,000 years has lifted.

Kyrin- It's good to see you too, father. But right now, I think I need a repair job. My new arm was damaged during that fight with Tabuu. Hey Ty, since you fixed my arm last time, think you can do it again?

Ty- Sure thing, mate. Anything for our new friend.

Mario- Yes, our new friend indeed.

The End

Epilogue

(Tabuu's room in Subspace)

Tabuu was wearing a full body cast while lying in his bed.

Tabuu- ****! **** it all! And worst of all, my father helped them escape and basted me in the process! Now that I think of it, I've only been able to regain 80% of my full power. Why can't I regain the other 20%?! Tabuu cast a seeker spell and a book from the bookshelf flew into Tabuu's hand. Then the book opens up, flips through a few pages on its own, and stops at a picture of a man who looked like Mario.

Tabuu- What the…why would my seeker spell show me…wait a minute…

(Flashback to Shooting Star Summit 1,000 years ago)

The Lord of the Universe- Tabuu…you shame me…you shame your mother…and worst of all, you shame your brother with everything you've done! All the lives you've taken! The damage you've done!

Tabuu- What will you do, father? Kill me like I did to Kyrin?

Then the Lord of the Universe grabbed Tabuu by the neck and it looked like he began choking Tabuu.

Lord of the Universe- You! You are no son of mine!

The Lord of the Universe opened a portal with his free hand and pulled Tabuu's face to it.

Lord of the Universe- Tabuu, as punishment for the death of your brother and all the destruction you caused on Earth, I sentence you to rot in Subspace until the end of time!

Then the Lord of the Universe punches Tabuu in the face, breaking Tabuu's nose and knocking in into the portal to Subspace at the same time. But before the Lord of the Universe closed the portal behind Tabuu, he saw a man that looked like Mario swipe his hand across a stream of Tabuu's energy before it followed Tabuu to Subspace.

(End of flashback and back to Tabuu's bedroom)

Tabuu- So that explains why I can only regain 80%. Marco Mario…even in death…you still manage to find a way to **** with me!

Tabuu took a deep breath and eventually calmed down.

Tabuu- Alright then, Marco my old friend…I'll play your little game for now. But once I win, I'll have destroyed your final precaution you set to stopping my plans of revenge. But who to start with?

Tabuu cast another spell and the book began flipping through the pages again. It eventually stopped at a picture of a young prince who looked very similar to Ash.

Tabuu- Prince Calmly it is then. Oh J!

Not long after Tabuu called, Poke'mon Hunter J began limping into Tabuu's room and she was also looking hurt really bad.

Poke'mon Hunter J- What do you want, Tabuu?! Can't you see I'm still recovering from that nasty explosion your father caused in that steel caged arena!

Tabuu- Don't get smart with me, J! I might be in this full body cast, but I'm still your master who brought you back from the dead and I can send you back with a mere finger snap. Now then…I think I have a task for you that could make up for this travesty. And if you play your cards right, you might be able to capture a very special Poke'mon as your prize.

Poke'mon Hunter J- You're kidding me?

Tabuu- I'm not, J. Tell me, have you ever heard of a Poke'mon called Ho-Oh? Because believe it or not, I used to know a trainer that had one.


End file.
